Regrets
by WandaXmaximoff
Summary: When Jennifer Knightly reads in the Prophet that Lupin was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts it sends her on a downward spiral of remorse, as she remembers her time at Hogwarts and how her prejudice caused her to make the biggest mistake of her life.
1. Prologue

**Regrets**

**Summary:** When Jennifer Knightly reads in the _Prophet_ that Lupin was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts it sends her on a downward spiral of guilt and remorse, as she remembers her time at Hogwarts and how her prejudice caused her to make the biggest mistake of her life. [Lupin/OC]

**Rating: **PG-13 – for sensitive topics, mild fantasy violence and mention of character deaths.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter books or any of the characters, events, places or situations represented within; they are all the property of J.K. Rowling. Original characters of Jennifer Knightly, and her family, as well as anyone else you may not recognize from the books are copyright of wandaXmaximoff, 2008-09. If this story or any of its original characters are similar to those of another story, I apologies, as it was purely accidental.

**Author's Notes:** Well, I'm finally back with the new Harry Potter fanfic I've been working on for almost a year now!! Even though this isn't complete, I have twelve chapters already written, so I thought that posting it might encourage me to get a move on a finish it off! Hopefully, I won't keep y'all waiting too long for an update.

Huge thanks go to Peggy (Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing this story. I'm truly grateful for all the help you've given me, and so glad we've become friends through talking about fanfic.

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Prologue**

As I stared down at the _Daily Prophet_, I could hardly believe the news was true. I'd known this war was going to have casualties but I was not prepared for one of those fatalities to be someone I'd known so well.

The newspaper fell from my hands, landing on the carpet below me, and I had to steady myself on the arm of the chair for a moment.

Nothing prepares you for the news of a death. Even if you've hardly spoken to the person in the last twenty years, feelings of grief, sorrow and anger still wash over you.

In my case, these emotions were coupled with guilt, remorse and regret... regret that I'd left it too late to ever make things right.

I all but stumbled to the kitchen. It was quiet without the children here and looked the same as always. I opened the cupboard. For about five minutes I stared at the pots and pans, before I remembered that I wanted to make tea. I filled the kettle with water and put it on the stove. I almost forgot to switch it on.

"Awful, isn't it?" Phillip came into the kitchen and placed the of the _Daily Prophet _ I'd just been reading on the table. The headline announced that a memorial service for all those lost in the battle of Hogwarts will be held at the end of the week.

I nodded numbly. I stared at the cup in front of me and couldn't bring myself to pick it up. Then I lifted up my glasses and wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my robes. Until that moment, I hadn't even realised I'd been crying. "I'm going to make a cup of tea, do you want one?"

Phillip agreed, as the liquid began to heat up, and I got out the tea bags. The minutes ticked by in tense silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

"You know, I don't think I want this now," I said, suddenly changing my mind. I just needed to be anywhere that wasn't here. The walls felt as though they were closing in around me, and I could hardly breath. "I'll go for a walk to clear my head."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be okay. I just want to be alone for a little while."

"You know that I'm here if you need me, right?"

"Thanks," I offered a feeble smile.

I left the house and made my way to the small field at the back. It was a clear, sunny day at the end of May. Insensitive as it may have seemed, the weather didn't care if I was feeling so sad.

Strolling along the familiar path, I thought about the news and remembered the events that lead to the most shameful mistake of my life.

There were things in the past I wished I had done differently. However, there is one thing I regret more than everything else. And now that I have lost the chance to apologise, I will carry the guilt of my decision with me for the rest of my life.


	2. Back to School

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to **Wildflower082 **for your wonderful feedback. I'm glad to know you're liking the story so far.

Additionally, thanks go to Peggy (Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter One: Back to School. **

The year was 1976 and I was just about to start my sixth year at Hogwarts. After five years I still didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, but as a resident of Hogsmeade village I didn't have to ride the Hogwarts Express to school. Instead, I made my way to Hogsmeade station with my parents and younger sister, Sarah, to wait for my friends to arrive.

Sarah, as always, was bouncing around eagerly. She was always full of energy and today was no exception. Ever since she was five, and I got my acceptance letter saying I could attended Hogwarts, she'd been begging my parents to let her go too. Now, thankfully, she only had one year left to wait. Not that it stopped her from staring covetously as students disembarked from the scarlet steam engine, pulling their trunks behind them.

I spotted my friends – Heather, Stephanie and Michelle – and then I embraced my parents and bid them farewell, knowing it'd only be a matter of weeks before the first Hogsmeade visit when I'd see them again.

"Have a good time," my mother called, waving with one hand as the other held onto Sarah to stop her from running off.

"And don't forget to write if you've forgotten anything," my father added. I knew that was his code for saying, 'write to us and let us know that your first week was okay.'

"I will," I promised him, blowing a kiss over my shoulder before I raced off to meet my friends.

As soon as we're reunited, my friends and I began exchanging news from our holidays, despite the fact that it'd only been a few days since we last wrote to each other.

Chatting happily, we climbed into one of the carriages. As soon as we had all settled into our seats, it began pulling us up the driveway and to the castle. Just like always, the carriage appeared to be moving of it's own accord, and I once again wondered if it was via magic or some other unknown force.

Even though I'd been at Hogwarts for five years, it hadn't lost its magic. There'd be new challenges in the form of a new year of classes, and adventures, as my friends and I explored the castle – finding out more about it. We rounded the last corner in the path and I saw the castle fully illuminated in all its magical glory. I smiled, knowing this place would always be a second home to me.

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor will be," commented Michelle, as we made our way towards the castle.

"I don't know, but whoever it is can't be any worse than last year's," I replied, remembering how our previous teacher had almost caused us to fail our O., because he didn't have a clue what he was doing.

"Yeah, but he was cute though," giggled Stephanie, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

In our group, Stephanie was the 'girlie-girl', the one who liked to talk about fashion and boys. Michelle was the athletic one, having been a chaser on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team last year. Heather was the quiet and shy one, and I'd say I was... well... I was the intellectual, and that's saying a lot as we were all from the house that values knowledge, learning and wit. Our friendship created a good balance of personalities though, and we compliment each other perfectly. I suppose that's why we'd been best friends since our first year.

When the carriage arrived at Hogwarts, we climbed out and begin making our way up the drive to the large front doors of the castle, calling out to and chatting with people from other houses whom we hadn't seen all summer.

I spotted Lily Evans - a fellow sixth year - with her Gryffindor friends, and ran over to her to ask if she'd had a good summer.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks, Jennifer," she replied. "How about you?"

"Mine was good, thank you. I mostly helped out mum and dad in their book shop. So, how did you do in your O.? Am I still going to have a friendly face to sit next to in Arithmancy?"

"Of course you are," answered Lily with a beaming smile, her green eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "I got an 'O' in Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies; and 'Es' in History of Magic and Herbology. How about you?"

We were interrupted by a group of four boys brushing past us.

"Hey Evans, look I know Hogsmead isn't for a few weeks but..." James Potter ruffled his hair grinning dashingly at Lily.

Slightly behind him were the other Marauders, including Remus Lupin; a friend of mine since our third year. He rolled his eyes at James and then waved at me. A grin broke over my face as I turned back to hear the end of Lily's rather colorful reply to James' invitation.

"Well done," I congratulated Lily with a warm smile and a giggle, then proceeded to tell her my own results, which included seven 'Outstandings,' one 'Exceeds Expectations' and an 'Acceptable' in Herbology, which I planned on asking Professor Flitwick if I'd be allowed to drop now.

As we reached the front doors, I said good-bye to Lily and Remus, telling them I'd see them when classes started in the morning.

With a silly grin still plastered on my face, I went to rejoin Michelle, Stephanie and Heather, who were just entering the Great Hall.

"Did you see Sirius Black with the other Marauders just then?" Stephanie practically gushed. It was a well-known fact that Stephanie had a huge crush on Sirius ever since our third year. Personally, I thought he was an arrogant idiot, but each to their own.

We walked across the Hall, as Stephanie continued to talk about Sirius, and we sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

I scanned the teachers' table at the top of the room, trying to spot the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, and my eyes fell on a woman with long, curly blond hair. She looked nice enough, but I wasn't sure how capable she'd be of teaching us how to defend ourselves against dark creatures and dangerous curses.

The start of term feast was as wonderful as ever, with delicious foods like rich steak pie, creamy mashed potatoes and juicy apple pie.

I watched the sorting ceremony with delight, clapping and cheering as the first year Ravenclaws were announced and they took a seat at our table.

When the meal was over, it was then time for prefect duties so I rose from my seat and looked along the table to my fellow prefects, Phillip Oliver, Jason Medley and Elizabeth Fellows. The others nodded their heads, and - after saying good-bye to my friends - I walked over to join them.

"So, what's the schedule for tonight?" I inquired.

"You and I are escorting the first years to the dormitories," informed Elizabeth, who was in the year above me along with Phillip. "And Jason and Phillip are patrolling the corridors."

"Alright, let's get started then," I returned with a smile, as Elizabeth and I turned to the first years who were now all clambering to leave the great hall.

"First year Ravenclaws, please follow me," Elizabeth shouted.

Rounding up the last few stragglers, I followed behind Elizabeth; who was leading the way to Ravenclaw Tower, which was located on the west side of the castle.

As we arrived at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room, which was a door at the top of a tightly winding spiral staircase that led up from the fifth floor, Elizabeth was explaining to the first years that the door had neither handle nor keyhole, but a talking bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. Rather than asking for a conventional password, the knocker would ask a question; if answered correctly, the knocker would compliment the person on the answer and the door would swing open.

I took a step forward, and the knocker questioned, "Who is the Wizard Chess Champion that died in 1588?"

"Ah, that's an easy one," I returned with a grin. "Montague Knightley. I know that, because he's actually an ancestor of mine."

The first years looked at me in awe, as Elizabeth whispered, "Show off."

I merely shrugged my shoulders, and then – not wanting the first years to hear - whispered to Elizabeth, "The door knocker asked me the same question last year too, because it knew I'd been made prefect."

Elizabeth laughed, and we showed the first years into the common room.

Ravenclaw's common room was decorated in the House colors - blue and bronze silk wall hangings draped around the circular room, with a midnight-blue carpet decorated with stars. The room was wide, circular, and very airy, with a domed ceiling painted with stars and walls with graceful arched windows that provide a spectacular view of the surrounding mountains. There were bookcases crammed full of ancient tomes, tables and chairs for studying, and opposite the entrance was another door leading to the dormitories.

Beside this door was a plinth on which stood a life-size statue in white marble of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her lost diadem. It was a well know fact that Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem - or tiara - bestowed wisdom on the wearer, but had been missing for centuries.

Once Elizabeth and I had shown the first years to their dormitories, I returned to the common room, and found Heather, Stephanie and Michelle waiting for me besides the fire.

"The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor looks nice," commented Heather, as I took the last available arm chair.

"I suppose so," I returned with a shrug. "I think I'll wait until we've had a lesson with her first, before I make my judgment though."

"I wonder when they'll be holding Quidditch try-outs," Michelle mused aloud. "I hope I make the team again this year."

"You should have no problem, you're a great player," I assured my friend with a warm smile.

"Especially now that Philip Oliver is captain, you should make the team for sure," added Stephanie.

"Yeah, the two of you get along pretty well," I continued. "During a night of Prefect duty once, he told me how talented you are on the Quidditch pitch."

"But we had that big fight last year," reminded Michelle, referring to when she'd screamed at the Quidditch captain, because he had scheduled a practice while we had been studying for our O. and nearly going insane from the stress of it.

"I'm sure he understood, and it's all been forgotten about now," reassured Heather.

"I hope so."

We continued chatting for a little while longer, until we all decided it might be a good idea to get an early night before classes began the following morning. Together, Michelle, Stephanie, Heather and I made our way to the sixth year dormitories.

After getting changed into my bed clothes, and laying out clean robes for the following morning, I settled down into bed, pulling the hangings closed around me, and started re-reading my copy of _A History of Magic_.

However, I still couldn't sleep yet. I didn't know if it was the excitement of being back at school or something else, but my mind just kept replying images of the day.

As I drifted between waking and unconsciousness, I could see Remus' grinning face from earlier on in the evening. I felt a small bubble of excitement forming in my stomach as I thought about seeing him in Arithmancy and finding out what he'd done over the summer.


	3. Project Partners

**Author's Notes:** Thanks go to Peggy (Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing. Additionally, thanks to all those who have added this story to their alerts list.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Project Partners.**

The following morning, breakfast arrived with the usual start of term commotion. Professor Flitwick walked around our house table, handing out new time-tables.

"I wonder what our first class will be?" I commented out loud, as Professor McGonagall passed the Gryffindor table and I saw Lily Evans receive her time table.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I hope we're with the Gryffindors," remarked Stephanie, as she cast a hopeful glance at the 'Marauders'.

Remus Lupin then caught my eye and he stood up a little in his chair to wave over at me.

"Yeah, me too," I replied. "It'll be nice to be surrounded by friendly faces and not a bunch of Slytherins."

My friends nodded in agreement as Professor Flitwick approached us, handing out our class schedules.

"Well, it looks as though your wish has been granted," said Michelle, as she leeaned over to look at my time-table. "You and me have Arithmancy with the Gryffindors first."

"Lucky you," returned Stephanie ruefully. "Heather and I have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first. I don't have a class with the Gryffindors until Potions tomorrow afternoon."

"I'm sure you can wait that long to drool over Sirius Black," I insisted. "Besides, he'll be strutting around the castle with James Potter so much that I doubt you'll be able to miss him."

Stephanie giggled into her cereal at my comment, then we all finished eating and prepared to go to our first classes.

I was actually quite looking forward to Arithmancy. I always enjoyed putting my brain in gear first thing in a morning, as I knew it'd keep me prepared for the remainder of the day.

As we continued chatting – mostly about the Marauders – my friends and I made our way out of the Great Hall, before Stephanie and Heather headed off outside to the greenhouses, leaving Michelle and I to walk up the grand staircase on our own.

"We've got Defense after lunch," commented Michelle. "So, I guess we'll see what this new professor is like."

"Yeah, hopefully she'll more be more astute than last year's professor was."

Still debating about the new Defense professor, Michelle and I made our way into the Arithmancy class room and found Lily had already saved us seats beside herself and Remus.

"Good morning," I greeted them cheerily.

"Morning," Lily replied, looking up from the text book she'd been reading, before adding, "Hey, Michelle."

"Hello."

Then, as we both took our seats, I asked, "So, did you both have a nice holiday?" Directing my question more towards Remus, having already spoken to Lily briefly the previous evening.

"Yes, thanks," he answered. "Did you?"

"I did, thanks. I was kept very busy helping my mum and dad out in their book store."

"I hope they paid you for it," commented Michelle cheekily, and we all began laughing.

Professor Vector entered the class room, taking her place in front of the students. We all fell quiet, preparing for the lesson to begin.

Arithmancy was always my favorite subject, so I listened eagerly as Professor Vector explained what we'd be studying this year. I was excited to begin learning again, feeling that my brain power had been slightly neglected during the summer. True, I'd had homework to complete, and I did a little extra reading to prepare myself for the new term. However, the majority of my time had been spent working for my parents, and I can't really say that serving customers taxed me especially.

We were soon given our first assignment – which was to research and write an essay on the magical properties of the number twelve – and then divided into pairs to work on the project.

As Professor Vector wanted to help build and maintain inter-house relations, she coupled each student with someone from a different house. I found myself working with Remus, while Michelle was paired with Lily.

As Remus moved to sit closer to me, I felt a little bubble of excitement forming in my stomach, putting it down to the fact I was looking forward to working with a friend I knew I'd be able to get a good grade with and nothing more.

"So, have you had any thoughts on what we should do for the assignment?" I asked Remus, as we moved to sit closer to each other.

"Well, I guess starting in the library would be a good idea," he suggested, as he pulled out a quill and roll of parchment, and I did the same.

"Yeah, it would. But as we still have half an hour of class left, we need to come up with a plan before that," I reminded. "So maybe we could make a list of which books from the library would be useful."

"Okay, but can you think of any apart from our current text book we use in class?" Remus countered. "Because, despite how much time I spend in the library, I certainly can't."

I turned to him with a triumphant smile, and said, "Ah-ha, you're forgetting I just spent the entire summer cataloging books."

Remus smirked, and then looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Ok then, smarty-pants, what are your suggestions?" he inquired.

"Well, obviously, our class book will be useful," I said, referring to the set text for the year, which was _New Theory of Numerology, _by Barbara Wenlock_, _the ancestor of famous Arithmancer Bridget Wenlock. "And it wouldn't hurt to see if we can get hold of copies of _Numerology and the Divine Triangl_e, _Numerology - The Spiral Path and The Wisdom of Sound_ and _Number: Phonetic Chaldean Numerology_."

"Whoa, that's some list," said Remus with a small chuckle.

"Well, it pays to be prepared, doesn't it?" I returned with an eager smile.

Professor Vector then announced class was over, so I turned to Remus to make arrangements to study with him in the library later.

"I have a free period now, if you wanted to get a head start?" he offered.

I was about to reply that I'd love to, as I had a free period too, when Michelle interjected.

"Actually, I thought we could go back to the common room? You know, catch up with Stephanie and Heather to see how their first class went," she said hopefully.

With a roll of my eyes, I said, "Alright then, I guess it'll have to be later," before I turned to Remus and asked, "Is this evening after dinner with you okay or do you have prefect duties?"

"No, this evening is fine with me. Maybe if we have any more homework throughout the day, we can work on it together?"

"Yeah, that's a great idea," I agreed happily. "Alright then, I'll meet you in the library after dinner, and enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too."

When we arrived in our common room, we found Stephanie and Heather sitting besides the fire place, chatting excitedly.

Instantly, the name Sirius Black caught my attention, and Stephanie revealed she'd run into him and James Potter on the way back from Herbology.

"Oh, he looked so cute with his black hair falling into his eyes," she gushed.

Having heard the exact same thing for the past three years, Stephanie's enthusiasm over running into Sirius Black was growing a little tiresome, so I took out my Arithmancy text book and began reading that.

We spent our free period chatting, the topic of conversation drifting from the Marauders to when our first Hogsmeade trip would be. While Michelle, Heather and Stephanie were looking forward to the prospect of getting out of the castle for a few hours, the visit didn't really bother me. Hogsmeade was nothing new to me, and in all honesty, I'd prefer to be inside studying.

When our free period was over we headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Once again, Stephanie was lost in a dream world as she saw Sirius Black sit down with his friends, and I couldn't help but chuckle when Remus looked over at me and rolled his eyes.

As I took my seat, I thought about that evening, when Remus and I would be working on our Arithmancy project in the library. Remus and I had worked on class projects before, and always had good fun together. He was a lot like me; kept his head down and liked reading, but was always up for a bit of joke too. I knew tonight would be no different and that we'd make a good start on the project, as well as being able to have a laugh together.

With lunch over, it was time for our afternoon classes, and the chance to finally see what the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was actually like. I knew there was no way she could be worse than last year's professor, but experience had told me there was something seriously lacking in the Defense Against the Dark Arts department. It was so bad, some of the older students actually joked that the job was cursed – not that I believed such stupid things. I mean, who would want to curse a teaching position of all things?

Together, Stephanie, Michelle, Heather and I made our way up to the first floor class room, and were disappointed to see we would be having Defense with the Slytherins this year.

I groaned inwardly as Snape and his creepy friends gave us a nasty look and then started whispering something.

Snape always gave me a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach, so I was eager to be away from him as soon as possible. Thankfully, my prayers were answered when the class room door swung open, revealing our new teacher on the other side.

The professor with the long, curly blonde hair – that I'd seen at the teachers' table night of the welcoming feast – stood on the threshold of the door, and with a bright smile, beckoned the class inside.

Michelle, Stephanie, Heather and I entered the Defense classroom, and took our usual place near the front of the room, directly opposite the teacher's desk.

Slowly, the rest of the class filed in, and I shuddered as Snape passed me and gave me a cold look as he passed me.

However, my discomfort was soon forgotten when the new professor stood in front of us and began addressing the class.

"Good afternoon, sixth years. I'm Professor Trimble, and as I'm sure you'll have guessed, I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," she informed us pleasantly, before explaining what we'd be studying this year, which included non-verbal spells, defensive incantations and eventually producing a Patronus Charm.

After the introduction from Professor Trimble, we were divided into pairs – me and Heather working together, leaving Stephanie and Michelle to make up the other Ravenclaw couple – and told to practice non-verbal spells.

By my third attempt, I was able to successful hit Heather with an non-verbal incantation, that - despite her own shield charm being strong - my friend had no time to parry, as she couldn't anticipate when it would be coming. The resulting effect was that Heather spent most of the lesson rolling around on the floor, giggling from my cheering charm that had hit her no less than four times.

To my right, Michelle and Stephanie were also doing quite well. Stephanie had gotten the hang of non-verbal spells, but so had Michelle and they were now having a silent battle to better each other. Coloured jets of light flashed across the class room, and it was only when one of the spells hit its mark that I was able to tell what incantation my friends had been using.

Suddenly, Michelle sprouted purple feelers, as Stephanie recoiled in hysterical laughter. The distraction was enough to allow Heather to parry my ill-aimed cheering charm, which ricocheted and hit Snape square in the chest, at the same time as a blast of light from Heather's own wand hit me.

I watched in horror, as Snape crumpled to the floor in uncontrollable laughter, while my ears began to shrink to a size so small you could hardly see them.

Michelle and Stephanie were now watching the scene, and I couldn't tell if their laughter was magically induced or genuine mirth at the fate that had befallen me.

Muttering the counter-spell under my breath, I risked a glance at Snape, who was now pulling himself up off the ground. Between guffaws, he cast a deadly glare at me, and I knew my accident would some day have serious repercussions.


	4. Uncommonly Stupid

******Author's Notes: **Thanks go to Peggy (Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Uncommonly Stupid.**

Finally, and much to my relief, Professor Trimble announced that class was over and that we could all make our way to the Great Hall for dinner. Before we were dismissed, she assigned our homework; which was to write a fourteen inch essay on the benefits of non-verbal spells, to be handed in at the start of the next lesson.

Still giggling over my shrinking ears, and how much fun the class had been, Stephanie, Heather, Michelle and I made our way to the Great Hall.

"I like Professor Trimble," commented Michelle, as we took seats at the Ravenclaw table.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, helping myself to a chicken leg. "She seems like a good teacher."

"Did you see Snape's face when you hit him with that cheering charm?" inquired Heather. "It was priceless."

"I don't know about priceless," I returned. "You did catch the way he was looking at me afterwards. I think what happened is going to have bad consequences."

"Rubbish," argued Stephanie. "You worry too much, Jenn. What's Snape really going to do about an accidentally miss-aimed curse, especially with so many teachers around."

"I don't know," I returned shaking my head sceptically. "But he's a Slytherin and was friends with Lucius Malfoy. And we all know what Malfoy is doing these days."

"Do you really think he's one of those 'Death Eaters'?" asked Michelle, a slightly horrified tone in her voice.

"What, Snape or Malfoy?" Heather cut in.

"All I know is that You-Know-Who is gaining supporters everyday, and that security is being tightened," informed Stephanie, whose parents worked for the Ministry of Magic.

"Can we stop talking about this please?" I asked with a small shudder. "It's giving me the heebie jeebies."

My friends nodded in agreement, and then Heather asked, "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I said I'd meet Remus Lupin in the library after dinner, so that we can work on our Arithmancy project," I informed her.

Michelle nodded her head, then added, "Yeah, I arranged to meet with Lily Evans. We can work on our assignment, too."

"Oh, can I join you?" inquired Stephanie. "If Lily and Remus are there, maybe the other Gryffindors will be, too."

"You are not coming to the library with us, just so you can watch Sirius Black," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Haven't you got some homework you can be doing or something?"

"Well, I suppose I can start on my Defense essay," Stephanie returned with a shrug, before asking, "How about you, Heather? Coming to the library with us?"

Heather nodded in agreement, as we all finished off our dinner and left the Great Hall. On our way up to the library, we ran into Lily, her friend Amy, Remus and the rest of the Marauders.

Stephanie almost squealed in delight when she saw Sirius and then she made a bee-line over to him, to ask how his summer had been.

"She's got it bad for him, huh?" Remus asked, with an amused smile and a raised eyebrow, as he came to walk beside me.

"Yup, and I have to constantly hear about it," I replied with a fake pout. "You don't know if Sirius is interested, do you? Maybe if Stephanie knew she stood a chance with him or not, it might shut her up."

"He hasn't really mentioned," shrugged Remus. "But I can always find out, especially if it means giving you a little peace."

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I returned with a small giggle. "So, any more thoughts on the project since class this morning?"

Remus launched into all the ideas he'd come up with during his free period, and we were so engrossed with our plans for the assignment that we walked right passed the library.

"Ops, silly me," I said, suddenly feeling uncommonly nervous, as we turned back around and entered the library just behind the others.

We all found a table together in the center of the room and then got to work. As Michelle, Remus, Lily and I worked on our respective Arithmancy projects, Heather and Stephanie pulled out their Defense text books and the other Marauders began working on their own homework.

After a little while of pouring over _New Theory of Numerology__, and making some notes on our parchment, Remus and I began browsing the library's shelves for other useful texts to assist us._

_"__Here, let me get that for you," Remus offered, reaching up to take hold of __Numerology and the Divine Triangle_, which was just out of my grasp.

"Thanks," replied with a smile, as I took the book from him and our hands brushed. Despite the fact that I'd known Remus for a few years, and we'd worked together on a couple of occasions in the past, a jolt ran through my body from the contact and the library suddenly seemed to grow very warm.

'_Get a hold of yourself, Jenn_,' I silently chastised myself, as I pushed my giddiness away and we returned to the table to continue working.

Thankfully, as soon as we'd sat back down, my moment of uncommon madness had ended, and Remus and I were able to continue making notes for our project.

As we scratched furiously with our quills, only stopping to take out a new ink pot or roll of parchment, the library slowly emptied. Michelle, Stephanie and Heather, having apparently finished all their homework for the evening, said they'd meet me back in the common room. Likewise, Lily and her friend Amy had also departed. Finally, along with Remus and I, only James, Sirius and Peter reminded.

Peter Pettigrew – the small, watery-eyed boy who made up the final member of the Marauders – was desperately begging James or Sirius to allow him to copy their History of Magic notes, as James and Sirius lazily tossed a golden snitch backwards and forwards.

"Come on guys," pleaded Peter. "If I don't get this essay finished soon, I'm not going to get to bed before midnight."

However, his request fell on deaf ears, as James and Sirius appeared to ignore their friend and continued throwing the small Quidditch ball about.

Not knowing if it was sympathy getting the better of me, or if for some unknown reason I wanted Peter and the others to leave, I turned to the Gryffindor and offered, "Give me your notes and I'll finish them off for you."

"Are you sure?" Peter questioned in awe, and when I nodded, he gleefully handed me his notes.

In less than five minutes, I'd completed them for Peter and handed the roll of parchment back to him.

"There you go," I said with a smile. "Now you can get to bed on time."

"Thanks, Jennifer," Peter returned happily, before adding, "Right, I'm going back to the common room now. Are you guys coming?"

Peter looked at James, Remus and Sirius for their approval, and then Sirius and James shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" returned Sirius lazily. "Are you coming Mooney?"

For a moment, I had absolutely no idea who Sirius was referring to, but then Remus looked up and answered him.

"Jenn and I still have a little bit of work to finish off," he informed, gesturing to the already enormous pile of notes in front of us. "So I'll be along a little later."

Sirius nodded, and then he, James and Peter left the library, chatting in an undertone about something-or-other, as guys often do.

Once they'd excited, Remus turned to me and said, "You know Jenn, you didn't have to finish Peter's notes for him."

"Well, I wanted to hurry him up and get them out of here," I replied, and then suddenly realizing the implications my sentence might have, I went on to explain, "Sirius and James were really putting me off throwing that snitch about. I don't know how you can concentrate with them around."

Remus laughed, and as the sound filled the now deadly silent library, I suddenly felt myself growing warm around the cheeks again.

'_What has gotten into you, Jenn?_' I cursed inwardly. '_You're just doing homework together, it's not like this is a date or something_.'

I laughed out loud at the mere thought of Remus and I going on a date together. We'd been good friends since our third year, when we'd worked on a class project together. Since then, we usually sat with each other and a group of mutual friends whenever we were in the same lesson, and on a few occasions, had shared a couple of bottles of butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks.

"What's so funny?" Remus inquired, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Oh, nothing," I lied, feeling uncomfortable at having been caught out by him. "I was just remembering how Stephanie practically fawns over Sirius every time he's around."

"Yeah, he does seem to have that effect on girls," Remus agreed with a chuckle.

'_He's not the only one,_' I thought to myself, before I could catch the idea and stop it. This was just getting too strange for words, and I knew if we didn't leave the library soon, I'd say or do something uncommonly stupid.

"So, how much more do you think we need to do tonight?" I asked.

"Actually, I think we're all done here," Remus replied, even though we hadn't added any more to our notes since James, Sirius and Peter had left.

"Alright then. Well, I think I'm going to head back to the common room and make a start on my Defense essay before I got to bed," I informed, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, it is getting pretty late," Remus pointed out, nodding his head to the clock on the library all, which now read half-past eleven.

"My goodness, where did the time go?" I questioned in disbelief of the hour.

"I know, doesn't time fly when you're having fun?" commented Remus with a raised eyebrow.

My stomach did a tiny flip-flop at the sound of his last remark, and I was once again forced to question what was going on in my head.

_'Maybe I'm getting the flu or something,' _I thought to myself._ 'That would certainly explain why it feels so warm in here.'_

"Do you want me to walk you back to your common room," Remus offered, as we both rose and began packing up our book bags.

"No, you're alright. I think I'll be fine on my own," I replied hesitantly, as I clipped shut my satchel. For some unexplained reason, I actually wanted Remus to walk me back to the common room, even though I'd strolled the castle's corridors at this hour plenty of times in the past.

"Are you sure?" pressed Remus, a slight flush creeping over his cheeks. "Because it would be no trouble, and I'd hate to think of you walking along all those dark passage ways alone, especially when then Slytherin prefects are patrolling tonight."

The sudden thought of Severus Snape lurking in some dark, unknown corner of the castle made me shudder, and that coupled with the sudden want to spend a few extra minutes with Remus made me agree.

Walking down the deserted hallways in near pitch-black darkness, Remus and I discussed what more we needed to do on our Arithmancy project – arranging to meet in the library the following evening - until we reached the stairway that led up to Ravenclaw tower.

"I think I'll be okay from here," I said, a slight smile curling my lips. "But thanks for walking me back."

"It was my pleasure," Remus replied softly, as he casually lent against the stone castle wall.

A few moments of slightly tense silence followed, while we were both absorbed in our own thoughts. Once again, I felt as though I was wearing three jumpers in the middle of July, as an unusual heat crept up my cheeks.

Finally, Remus broke the silence by saying, "Well, good night, Jenn. I guess I'll see you in Potions class tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night, Remus," I replied. "Sweet dreams."

"You, too," he wished in return, and then turned and strode off down the corridor, leaving me to stand by the staircase to Ravenclaw tower and contemplate when my feelings for a good friend had changed into something more.


	5. Lucky Love

**Author's Notes: **A lot of the text in this chapter, especially concerning the potions - specifically the parts about Felix Felicis – was taken directly from _Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince_, which I don't own and obviously belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling. All credit goes to her for allowing me to play with her wonderful creations.

Thanks go to Peggy (Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter Four: Lucky Love.**

The following morning, classes continued as usual and - despite the odd dream I'd had the night before - my strange feelings from the previous evening seemed to have disappeared.

As always, Michelle, Stephanie, Heather and I had breakfast together before heading off to the first lesson of the day. This morning that happened to be Charms.

Together, we made our way to the third floor classroom, where Professor Flitwick was waiting for the sixth-year students from his own house.

"Good morning, girls," he greeted my friends and I cheerily, as he allowed us to step into the classroom.

"Good morning, Professor," Michelle, Stephanie, Heather and I replied in unison, as we took seats at the front of the class.

Once again, we were learning non-verbal spells. As my friends and I had pretty much mastered them in Defence the previous day, we had no trouble in Charms.

In utter silence, Michelle, Heather, Stephanie and I stood in a rounded square, firing various unknown incantations at each other, as well as trying to parry the effects. For the most part, the jets of coloured light simply bounced off of each other's shield charms. However, once or twice, one of us would be hit by a stray spell, and would start giggling, growing fur or something equally as silly.

By the end of the class, we were all completely worn out from the effort and concentration casting non-verbal spells required. So it was with slight languor that we made our way to the fifth floor for Transfiguration, knowing more of the same would be expected of us.

True to our suspicions, Professor McGonagall requested that we preform all incantations in her class non-verbally. Therefore, Stephanie, Heather, Michelle and I tried our best to change the colour of our eyebrows without speaking a single syllable of the spell needed.

By the time the bell rang for lunch, I was totally exhausted from the effort required in sixth year classes, but I knew it would be worth all the hard work if it enabled me to attain good N.E.W.T grades the following year.

As we sat down at the Ravenclaw table and began tucking into my favourite meal of chicken pie, Michelle turned to me and asked, "So, did you and Remus do everything you needed to in the library last night?"

"Well," I began, my fork hovering below my mouth. "We completed the research, but we're meeting again tonight to begin writing the actual essay."

"Wow, Jenn, you really don't do anything by halves, do you?" commented Michelle with a raised eyebrow.

"I've got to put in the effort if I want to earn a good grade," I returned, before adding cheekily. "Besides, how else are we supposed to beat you and Lily?"

My friends all started laughing, knowing full well how competitive I could be at times.

Then Stephanie said, "I suppose it doesn't hurt that your partner is so cute."

Again, Michelle and Heather giggled, although I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks.

Thankfully, I countered it by facetiously saying, "But I thought you only had eyes for Sirius Black?"

"Oh, I do," insisted Stephanie in all seriousness. "But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate other good looking guys. Besides, it's pretty much impossible not to notice how cute Remus is."

"I haven't really paid that much attention, actually," I half-lied. In the past twenty-four hours, Remus had suddenly become much more attractive to me.

"Well, that's because you always have your nose in a book," teased Heather, and once more we all started laughing.

During the remainder of our lunch break, I completed the Defence homework I hadn't had time to do the previous evening.

As my friends and I were about to leave the Great Hall, Remus and the other Marauders came over to us, which set Stephanie off into a renewed fit of giggles.

"Do you want to walk to class together?" Remus offered, causing Michelle and Heather to smirk slightly. Stephanie wasn't paying any attention now, as her focus was solely devoted to Sirius.

"Sure," I replied, a faint blush creeping over my cheeks.

Heather and Michelle exchanged a knowing look, and the began chatting to Lily and Amy, as we all made our way down to the dungeons.

Just like always, Professor Slughorn was waiting outside the class room to welcome us in, and as per usual, he invited my friends and I to his next 'Slug Club' meeting, which would be held that coming Friday evening.

Despite what others thought of the gatherings, I actually quite enjoyed going to the 'Slug Club', as it was a chance for a change of scenery and allowed us to mingle with students from other houses.

After letting Professor Slughorn know we'd be attending, my three friends and I sat down at the bench in front of a cauldron containing a potion that had a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, steam rising from it in characteristic spirals. I instantly knew it was the love potion, Amortentia.

Inhaling deeply, I smelt new books, the material of a wizard chess set and Honeydukes chocolate.

I looked across at my friends, who all had glazed, dreamy looks on their faces, and knew they too were smelling the scents of things they were deeply attracted to.

Startling me from my almost drunken haze was the sound of loud and cheery chattering. I looked up in time to see the Marauders taking their seats.

Remus caught my eye and I felt the heat rising in my cheeks, not knowing if it was the ongoing effects of the Amortentia or something else altogether.

Once everyone had settled in their places, Professor Slughorn stood in front of the class and explained that he'd already prepared a few potions for us all to take a look at, as examples of the type of thing we'd be able to make after completing our N.E.W.T.s.

"So, can anyone tell me what this one is?" he inquired, pointing to the cauldron right at the very back of the class room.

I craned my neck a little to see what looked like just plain water boiling and my hand instantly shot into the air; along with Heather's, Sirius' and - my fellow prefect - Jason Medley's.

"Yes, Miss Knightly?" he asked me, a smile curling his lips.

"It's Veritaserum, Sir," I answered. "A colorless, odorless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth."

"Excellent. Ten points to Ravenclaw," Professor Slughorn boomed, then turned to point at the cauldron on the table just behind me.

" Now, how about this one? It's a little more well-known, so you should be able to take a guess."

I turned around to look at the potion that was bubbling slowly, directly in front of the Marauders, and noticed it's mud-like consistency.

Once again, my arm was in the air, along with Michelle's and Remus'. Our eyes met briefly and Remus winked at me, causing the room to suddenly grow stiflingly hot.

"Okay, let's give someone else a chance," said Professor Slughorn, waking me from my momentary trance. "Mister Lupin, can you tell us what it is, please?"

"Yes, Sir. It's Polyjuice Potion, which allows the drinker to assume the appearance of another person. The effect lasts for an hour, but repeat doses can be taken indefinitely. In addition to the standard ingredients - Fluxweed, Horn of bicorn, Knotgrass, Lacewing flies, Leeches and Skin of boomslang - the potion also requires a part of the person you want to assume the appearance of. Additionally, the fluxweed has to be picked at full moon." Remus shuddered slightly when he said this part, but then continued. "And the lacewing flies stewed for 21 days before the potion is made."

"Excellent, excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor for a very detailed answer," announced Professor Slughorn with a broad smile, before turning his attention to the potion brewing before my friends and I. "Who can tell me what this one is?"

Again, I raised my hand, as did Stephanie, Sirius and fellow Ravenclaw Matthew Stokes.

"Yes, Miss Monroe?" he asked Stephanie.

"It's Amortentia, Sir," she replied, with a grin and a glint in her eyes. "It's the most powerful love potion in the world, and can be recognized by it's distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen and steam rising in characteristic spirals. Supposedly, it smells differently to each of us, according to what attracts us. I can smell the Quidditch pitch, fresh ink and something musky."

At this point, Stephanie actually turned around and winked at Sirius, casing them both to blush slightly. I didn't know if she was lying about what she could smell in the Amortentia or not, but her comments were still greatly amusing, as was the dumbfounded look on Sirius' face.

"Very good description, my dear. Another ten points to Ravenclaw," Professor Slughorn said genially. "Now, Amortentia doesn't really create _love_, of course. It is impossible to manufacture or imitate love. No, this will simply cause a powerful infatuation or obsession. It's probably the most dangerous and powerful potion in this room. When you have seen as much of life as I have, you will not underestimate the power of obsessive love, it can be a very perilous thing."

At this point, the class looked at one another. Some were sceptical while others were in awe. All of us wondering about the supposed dangers of the potion that was sitting in front of Stephanie, Heather, Michelle and I.

When the curious murmuring had died down, Professor Slughorn took command once again, and continued speaking.

"And now, it is time for us to start work," he said.

"But, Sir, you haven't told us what's in this one," interjected Jason Medley, pointing at the small black cauldron standing on Professor Slughorn's desk. The potion within was splashing about merrily; it was the colour of molten gold, and large drops were leaping like goldfish above the surface, though not a particle had spilled.

"Oho," Professor Slughorn began, and I was sure he'd not forgotten the potion at all, but had waited to be asked for dramatic effect. "Yes. That. Well, _that_ one, ladies and gentlemen, is a most curious little potion called Felix Felicis. It's desperately tricky to make, and disastrous to get wrong. However, if brewed correctly, as this has been, you will find that all your endeavors tend to succeed ... at least until the effects wear off."

"Why don't people drink it all the time, Sir?" asked Peter Pettigrew eagerly.

"Because, my boy, if taken in excess, it causes giddiness, recklessness and dangerous overconfidence," Professor Slughorn replied. "Too much of a good thing, you know ... highly toxic in large quantities. But taken very sparingly, and very occasionally..."

"Have you ever taken it, Sir?" asked Jason Medley with great interest.

"Twice in my life," revealed Professor Slughorn. "Once when I was twenty-four, once when I was fifty-seven. Two tablespoonfuls taken with breakfast. Two perfect days."

At this point, he gazed off into the distance, and I wasn't sure if he was play-acting or not, but the effect was very impressive none the less.

"And that," said Professor Slughorn, apparently coming back to earth, "is what I shall be offering as a prize in this lesson."

There was a silence in which every bubble and gurgle of the surrounding potions seemed to be magnified tenfold.

"One tiny bottle of Felix Felicis," Professor Slughorn continued, taking a minuscule glass bottle with a cork in it out of his pocket and showing it to the class. "Enough for twelve hours' luck. From dawn till dusk, you will be lucky in everything you attempt. But, how are you to win my fabulous prize, you ask? Well, by turning to page ten of _Advanced Potion-Marking. _We have a little over an hour left to us, which should be time enough for you to make a decent attempt at the Draught of Living Death. I know it is more complex than anything you have attempted before and I do not expect a perfect potion from anybody. The person who does best, however, will win little Felix here. Off you go!"

TBC ...


	6. Promises

**Author's Notes: **Thanks go to Peggy (Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Promises.**

Upon Professor Slughorn's instructions, we all got to work, attempting to make a Draught of Living Death and trying to win the little bottle of Felix Felicis.

Hurriedly, I lit my cauldron, then took out my scales and ingredients before getting to work. I had just taken out my small silver knife to chop my Valerian roots when Remus called me from the table behind.

"Hey, Jenn, can I borrow your knife, please?" he asked sheepishly. "I think I forgot to pack mine."

"Well ... erm ... I was just about to use mine," I replied hesitantly, hating to deny a friend help. "Can't you borrow James' or Sirius'?"

"No, Mooney cannot borrow mine," Sirius snapped, looking up from his own cauldron. "Can't you see I'm already using it?"

"Alright, alright Sirius, calm down," I returned, sensing his obvious stress. It was a well known fact Potions wasn't his strongest subject. "It was only a suggestion. Sure, Remus, you can borrow mine."

I reached across the desk to hand him the knife, and as I did our hands brushed. Once again, the temperature in the class room seemed to rise about ten degrees, and I hastily turned back around.

"I'll give it back to you in a minute," Remus called.

When I returned to my cauldron, Stephanie shot me a quizzical look, but I pretended not to notice and went back to work.

Within ten minutes, the whole class room was filled with blue-tinged steam. I glanced up and noticed Heather's potion was already at the apparent halfway stage; like the text book said, resembling 'smooth, blackcurrant-colored liquid.'

I turned back to my own cauldron and read that my next step was to cut up the Sopophorous Bean. Realizing I still hadn't had my knife back from Remus, I muttered to myself, '_Well, this is just great_.'

Thankfully, Stephanie seemed to have finished with hers, so I reached across to borrow it.

Quickly chopping both the bean and my Valerian roots from earlier, I tossed them both into the cauldron and gasped as it turned a dark, licorice purple.

I consulted the text book and was frustrated to read that the Sopophorous Bean should have turned my potion a light shade of lilac. Knowing there was nothing I could do about it now, I stirred the mixture counter-clockwise as instructed to.

It lightened a little, but hadn't turned as clear as water like the book said it would, and how Stephanie's potion appeared to have turned.

"Darn it," I muttered.

Another fifteen minutes passed, but still no real change could be seen in my potion, and it looked as dark as ever. Around me, the potions of my friends were various shades from purple, to lilac and finally crystal clear.

Knowing there was no way I'd win now, and just to put the experience down to a bad day, I ceased stirring and tried to tidy up my work area.

Just as I'd packed all my equipment away, Professor Slughorn announced that the time was up. He then moved slowly between the tables, peering into cauldrons as he did so. He made no comment, but occasionally gave the potions a stir, or a sniff.

Finally, he reached the table where Michelle, Stephanie, Heather and I were sitting.

He smiled ruefully at my, now tar-like substance – and said, "Not your best work, I'm afraid, Miss Knightley."

I nodded in agreeance before he turned to look over the other potions. As he gazed from Michelle's to Heather's and then finally Stephanie's offerings, his smile grew wider and wider.

"Impressive work, ladies," he complimented my friends. "Five points to Ravenclaw for each of you."

Stephanie, Heather and Michelle all grinned, and then Heather whispered to me, "Sorry yours wasn't as good."

"It's okay," I said back, with a shrug. "I was a bit distracted today, but hopefully I'll do better next time."

Professor Slughorn then went to appraise the potions on the Marauders' table. He nodded approvingly at Remus, Sirius and James, completely passing over Peter, until he reached Lily; who had been sitting at the far end of the desk.

"The clear winner!" he cried to the dungeon. "Excellent, excellent, Lily. I see nothing much has changed over the summer. Here you are, then, here you are – one bottle of Felix Felicis, as promised, and use it well!"

Blushing furiously, Lily slipped the tiny bottle of golden liquid into her inner pocket.

James looked over at Lily and grinned, but she apparently ignored him. However, I caught the sheepish smile on her face as she turned to pack her things away.

When the dungeon was all cleaned up and our things packed away, Professor Slughorn dismissed the class, and we began to exit.

I had just reached the door with my friends when Remus called me back.

"Erm ... you forgot your knife, Jenn," he said, handing it back to me sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, thanks," I returned, a slight blush creeping over my cheeks.

"I'm sorry that me borrowing it caused you to mess up your own potion," he apologized, the color rising in his own face.

"It's okay," I insisted, with a small shrug and a lop-sided smile. "I wasn't really with it today, to be honest. I think, even if I'd had my knife, I still would have messed it up."

"Well, I'm sorry anyway. I'll make sure I remember my own next time," he promised me, before asking. "Are we still going to work on our **Arithmancy** project after dinner?"

"Yeah, of course," I replied eagerly. "That is, if you haven't got other plans?"

"No, I've got no other plans," Remus assured me, and then smiled sheepishly. "I quite like working with you, and I get a lot more done than I do when I work with James or Sirius."

"I bet," I agreed with a knowing smile. While the Marauders were certainly a loyal group of friends, and a lot of fun to be around, I also knew how much of a distraction they could be.

"Alright then, I'll meet you in the library after dinner," Remus said, as we walked out of the dungeon together and made our way to the Great Hall.

It seemed that both my friends and his had gone off without us, and when we arrived in the great hall, almost everyone had settled into seats at their house tables and begun eating.

"Well, I guess I'll see you a little later then," I said, as we stopped in the entrance way, and I noticed Stephanie, Michelle and Heather looking over at me.

"Yeah, I'll see you later, Jenn," Remus replied, and then we parted ways and headed to our respective tables.

When I sat down with my friends, they all looked at me quizzically. Then, with a cocked eyebrow, Stephanie commented, "You were a long time."

"Was I?" I returned innocently. "Well, Remus wanted to give me my knife back and then we had to arrange about meeting up later to work on our project."

The answer seemed to satisfy Heather and Michelle, who turned back to their dinners. However, Stephanie kept gazing at me curiously.

"What is it?" I asked, somewhat impatiently five minutes later. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Oh, nothing," replied Stephanie in a sing-song voice, that led me to believe it wasn't nothing. "Just that you and Remus seem pretty close."

"Yeah, I suppose we are. We're good friends and we like working together."

"Uh-huh," Stephanie returned in the same sing-song tone. "You're 'good friends' with a very cute looking guy, and you're spending more and more time with him."

"Oh, quit playing match-maker, will you?" I teased, knowing Stephanie had a habit of trying to pair her friends off. Just last year, she'd tried to set Heather up with a boy from Hufflepuff.

"Sorry. You know I can't help myself. I really do think you and Remus would make an adorable couple."

"Perhaps we would," I replied, allowing myself a moment to contemplate Stephanie's suggestion. "But right now, all I'm concerned about is finishing my dinner so that I don't keep him waiting any longer."

"Fair point. Can't keep lover boy waiting."

We both burst out laughing at this comment, and then began eating desert, which tonight was my favorite; apple pie and custard.

When the meal was over, I said good-bye to my friends before I began making my way to the library. As I expected, Remus was waiting outside for me, and greeted me with a warm smile.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" he asked.

"Yes, thanks. Did you?"

"It was okay, until Sirius and James started teasing me about all the time we're spending together."

"Oh, not them as well. You know, I had a very similar conversation with Stephanie."

"Really?" questioned Remus, with a cocked eyebrow and a faint blush coloring his cheeks. When I nodded, he went on to say, "Well, how about we really give them something to talk about, and go to Slughorn's gathering together on Friday evening?"

"Alright then," I agreed with a grin, as we both strode into the library. "It'll be a good way to celebrate getting top marks on our Arithmancy project."

Once we'd sat down, nothing more was said about our plans to go to Slughorn's gathering together, as Remus and I both began working on our essay.

Now that we'd completed the initial research, all that was really left to do was write up our findings so that they showed the different magical properties of the number twelve.

In less than an hour, we'd successfully completed the essay, and then moved onto the other homework we'd been set during the week.

"So, what are your plans for the weekend?" Remus asked, as I finished off my final assignment.

"I'm not sure really, as I'm up to date on all my homework now," I replied with a satisfied smile. "Although, Michelle did mention that they're holding the Quidditch try-outs on Saturday morning, so I'll probably go and watch her play."

"That's a coincidence, as Gryffindor are holding their try-outs on Saturday afternoon. How about we go together and spend the day supporting our friends?"

"Sounds good to me. Although, then we'll have to put up with Stephanie making eyes at Sirius."

"I don't think that's going to be much of a problem anymore," commented Remus ambiguously.

"Oh no. This isn't going to be bad news is it?" I asked, knowing how much it would break Stephanie's heart if Sirius started dating someone else.

"Quite the contrary, actually. From what Sirius said to me at dinner, he's planning on asking Stephanie to go with him on the next Hogsmeade visit."

"That's great news. Stephanie is going to be so excited."

"Just don't tell her you know, okay? I think Sirius wants it to be a surprise."

"But you know, she'll hex me into next week if she ever found out I knew about this and didn't tell her."

"Yes, and Sirius will hex me into next month if we ruin his plans," Remus objected with a chuckle.

"Alright, I'll try to keep it to myself."

"Good, because if Sirius does hex me, I'll be counting on you to nurse me better afterwards."

"All the more reason to spill the beans then," I said playfully.

"I thought you'd be sick of me by now," commented Remus, and I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. "What with us studying together, going to Slughorn's party and the Quidditch try outs."

"Remus, I could never get sick of you," I said genuinely, placing my hand on his.

Suddenly, the temperature in the library shot up by ten degrees and I didn't know if I should move my hand or not. All I could think about was the fact that Remus' skin felt pleasantly warm under mine.

"You know, I think we should be getting back to our common rooms now," Remus said after a few moments as he pulled his hand away awkwardly.

"Yeah, you're right. We don't want to get a detention for strolling the castle after curfew."

"Do you want me to walk you back to Ravenclaw tower?"

"No, I'll be okay on my own," I replied, knowing if we spent any more time together, I was just going to end up feeling even more flushed and embarrassed.

Outside the library, Remus and I said good-night after arranging to sit together in class the following day, and then headed off towards our respective common rooms.

As I strolled the deserted corridors of the castle, I again began to contemplate when my feelings for Remus had changed. We'd been friends for a long time, but this year I was seeing him in a whole new light. Maybe Stephanie was right, and there was something more between the two of us.


	7. Realizations

**Author's Notes: **Thanks go to Peggy (Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Realizations**

The following morning, I woke up with a buoyant feeling in my stomach. There were only two days left until the weekend, I was up to date on all my homework and I'd just woken from the most wonderful dream – about Remus!

I grinned stupidly to myself and buried my head in the pillow, savouring the last few seconds of my dream before my friends realized I was awake.

"Good morning," Michelle said cheerily. "All set for getting beaten by me and Lily in Arithmancy?"

I laughed and then replied by saying, "Not a chance. Remus' and my project is better than anything you and Lily will have come up with."

"Oh yes, you've been working with lover boy, haven't you? No wonder you're in a good mood," teased Stephanie.

"You're just jealous that I spent the evening with one of the Marauders and you didn't."

"Oh, now that was unfair," she returned with a mock pout.

We all burst out laughing and it wasn't until five minutes later that we'd calmed ourselves down enough to actually begin getting ready for the day.

Finally, we stopped giggling long enough to pull ourselves together before we headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The weather outside reflected my cheery mood and above me, the enchanted ceiling of the Hall mimicked the perfect, clear blue sky of outside.

For once, I almost regretted dropping Herbology, imagining how nice it would be to spend an hour outside in the greenhouse. However, I had something much better than good weather to look forwards to – Arithmancy.

I was doubly excited about going to my favorite class, because not only was I looking forward to handing in my project, but I also knew I'd get to sit by Remus.

I blushed at the thought; the remembered fragments of last night's dream causing added heat to rise in my cheeks.

"Hey, Jenn, are you coming to class?" Michelle asked, startling me from my daze. "If you don't hurry up, we're going to be late."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. I rose from my stool and gathered my book bag. As I did so, Stephanie shot me a knowing look and then grinned.

We arrived outside the fourth floor classroom to find that Professor **Vector had just opened the door and students were filing in. **

**My heart fluttered when I saw Remus sitting at our usual desk with Lily, and that just as he'd promised the night before, he had saved me a seat beside**** his.**

**"****Good morning," Lily greeted us, as Michelle sat down next to her and I took the place Remus had been saving for me.**

**"****Good morning," Michelle and I replied in unison.**

**Instantly, Lily and Michelle bowed their heads together and began discussing their project. It was then that Remus turned to me with a bright smile.**

**"****Did you sleep well?" he asked.**

**"****Yes thanks. I had the most wonderful drea-" I began and then caught myself. Once again, the color rose in my cheeks, and I wished Professor Vector would open a window or something. "Erm... yeah, I did thanks. Did you?"**

**"****Well, for the most part, yes. However, James decided that five o'clock would be a good time to wake up and start asking Sirius what was the best way to get Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him."**

**At the mention of her name, Lily stopped chatting to Michelle**** and whipped around to look at Remus and I.**

**"****Remus, you can tell Potter from me that the only way I'll agree to go to Hogsmead with him is if the Slytherins suddenly decide to start handing out ****Honeydukes chocolate to everyone else." **

**We all started laughing at the thought of the Slytherins doing anything nice that didn't benefit them, and it was then that ****Professor Vector called the class to attention.**

**"****Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. If you could all please pass your homework forward to my desk, we will begin."**

**Remus looked at me, grinned and then pulled our completed project from his book bag. At the same time, Michelle was retrieving her and Lily's project. Both assignments looked to be about the same length in parchment****; I knew from experience there wouldn't be much difference between them.**

**Once everyone had handed in their homework, Professor Vector explained that she was going to grade the assignments during class**** so that we could have our marks back at the end of the lesson. Therefore, we were instructed to write up the text book's list of magical properties for the number seven (discovered by Bridget Wenlock), which would form the basis of our next assignment.**

**In silence, the whole class got to work and soon the only sound was the scratching of quills. I'd gotten half-way through my write up**** when I paused for a minute, then happened to catch Remus looking out of the window. He seemed to have finished his work already and was waiting patiently while everyone else caught up.**

**The sun light streaming through the window caught his sandy hair, ****making it look almost golden. From where I was sitting next to him, I noticed a number of things about Remus that I'd apparently never paid attention to before now.**

**Over the summer, he had grown at least two inches taller – I remembered last year, when our shoulders were at the same level. Now, he seemed to tower above me.**

**The other thing I noticed was a long, white, scar on the back of his neck. It was mostly hidden beneath his school robes, but from this close distance, it was clearly vi****sable to me. I wasn't sure if the scar had been there the previous term or if it was something he'd acquired during the summer break. Either way though, I wondered how he'd gotten it. Was it merely the remains of some prank he and the other Marauders had played? Or had it been caused by something more serious? As I worried what could have left a permanent mark on his otherwise perfect skin, I began to notice other things I'd not seen before too.**

**In addition to the scar, Remus had a small amount of freckles on his neck, just below his hair line. They looked very pronounced at the moment, ****so I assumed he'd spent a lot of time in the sun over the summer.**

**As my eyes traveled up ****Remus' neck to the back of his head, I also became aware of the fact that his hair seemed longer than it had before the holidays. It wasn't as long as Sirius' – who wore it in a ponytail – nor was it anywhere near as unruly as James', that never seemed to lie flat. However, the sandy locks were curling slightly at the top of his collar, and I'm sure his hair hadn't been that long before. It suited him though – it made him look more mature and slightly rebellious.**

**I watched silently – completely forgetting about my class work - as Remus brushed a stray strand of hair out of his eyes, and it was then that I noticed the faint shade of stubble on his chin. Another thing that had changed over the summer.**

**With the lock of hair ****tucked firmly behind his ear, I was now able to see Remus' eyes, which were still gazing out of the window and across the lawn toward the lake.**

**I'd never realized before how long his eye lashes were. Although, because they were a light shade of blonde, it was almost impossible to tell unless you were sitting right next to him. But the lashes were only the frame of the real wonder – his eyes. I felt startled for a moment that I'd never paid real attention to them. They were the most unusual shade of green - almost yellow in fact. **

**Time seemed to escape me**** as I continued to gaze at Remus' eyes. I'd never been so captivated by anything before in my life. It was like the first time I'd gone into Honeydukes with my parents and seen all the chocolate. I just couldn't believe anything so astonishing could actually be real. One second his eyes looked like the color of sun-faded grass, and the next minute they seemed like orbs of pure honey. **

**The bell ringing to signal the end of class startled me out of my haze**** and I sighed as I realized I hadn't completed my work and would have to catch up later. **

**"****Right, before you all go, I have graded your assignments and will hand them back now," Professor Vector announced, as everyone began gathering their belongings together.**

**Rising from her desk, she then made her way along ****each aisle and began giving projects back to the students.**

**"****Very well done," Professor Vector said as she handed Lily and Michelle their homework. "An excellent piece from both of you."**

**I peered over Michelle's shoulder, to see that her and Lily's assignment had been awarded an 'E' grade, the only criticism being that they'd focused a little too much on Dumbledore's findings in the subject and neglected other areas. **

**Then, with a wide smile, Professor Vector approached Remus and I.**

**"****And you two certainly have excelled yourselves," she said pleasantly. "A faultless project. Twenty house points to each of you."**

**Remus took the 'O' graded assignment from Professor Vector, then turned to me with a grin and threw his arms around me.**

**"****Great work, Jenn," he whispered, as he pushed a stray lock of hair behind my ear.**

**It was at that moment – with one of Remus' hands on my lower back, and the other lightly touching my cheek – that all the new things I'd notice about him suddenly collided in my brain. Images of us working, chatting, laughing and just being together flashed through my mind in quick succession. And that's when I realized one final thing. I liked Remus more than as just a friend – a lot more.**

***~*~*~*~*~***

**The remainder of the day passed in a****n utter blur for me; I went from one class to the next in a complete daze. I hardly paid attention to anything my professors said, my mind busy digesting the awareness that somewhere along the line, somehow, I'd fallen for Remus. I'd stopped seeing him as merely a friend and my feelings had changed into something more... more what? I wondered. I hadn't had a serious boyfriend before, and I certainly hadn't felt like this ever. It was as though there was a hole in my life when Remus wasn't around. **

**Even the simplicity of studying with him or sitting next to him in class caused me to feel as though I'd found a missing piece of myself. **

**I contemplated what I should do next. Should I try to act as normal as possible and just pretend my feelings for him hadn't changed? Or should I admit them to him and see if he felt the same? Alternatively, I could do nothing, and wait and see if Remus said anything. After all, he had suggested we go to both Professor Slughorn's party and the Quidditch try-outs together. Maybe that was an indication he was feeling the same way I was?**

**However, not having any previous relationships to base this assumption on, I just didn't know for sure. What I really needed was the advice of someone who'd been there themselves. I contemplated sending an owl to my mum, but then changed my mind knowing what a fuss she'd make if I told her I liked a boy. I could already hear her voice in my head, planning the wedding. **

**Suddenly Sirius Black passed me in the corridor on the way to the Great Hall for dinner****. His presence made me think of the perfect person to ask for advice – Stephanie! Out of all of my friends, she was the wisest where matters of the heart were concerned. She was the only one out of our group who'd had a serious relationship and she was always setting her friends up with people.**

**Vowing to speak to Stephanie as soon as I had a chance to get her alone, I strode into the Hall with a happy smile on my face. **

**As I made my way to the Ravenclaw table, Remus caught my eye and grinned at me. The butterflies fluttered in my stomach and I felt light headed for a second.**

**"****Are you okay?" Michelle asked as I sat down. "You seem a little flushed?"**

**"****Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to eat."**

**Michelle nodded in understanding, ****then returned to her own dinner as I reached for my plate. However, Stephanie was looking at me curiously and her eyes darted towards the Gryffindor table. I knew she'd cottoned on to what was actually wrong, but I wasn't prepared to discuss it over dinner in the middle of the crowded Great Hall.**

**"****Meet me after prefect duties tonight and then I'll tell you all about it," I mouthed.**

**"****Okay," Stephanie whispered back, then resumed eating.**

**With the knowledge that I'd be able to confess my feelings for Remus to someone, and get another perspective on the situation, I felt a sense of relief**** that allowed me to enjoy my dinner without a worry.**

**When the meal was finally over, and people began leaving the Great Hall, I rose from my seat in preparation for my prefect duties. As I stood up, I spotted my fellow sixth year prefect ****Jason Medley, who had also just finished eating.**

**"****All ready to go patrolling?" he asked, as we made are way to the entrance of the hall.**

**"****Yeah, I'm set whenever you are."**

**Jason nodded**** and we then fell into a comfortable conversation about our day as we made our way up the grand staircase. **

**Prefect duties passed quickly and without ****major incident as Jason and I patrolled the corridors of the castle. The most excitement we saw that night were the two Hufflepuff first years we encountered, who were throwing dung-bombs at Peeves.**

**Finally, curfew was drawing near****. Jason said he needed to visit the bathroom so he'd see me back at Ravenclaw tower later.**

**As I made my way back to the common room, I suddenly became aware that someone was following me. Assuming it was Jason finished in the bathroom already, I slowed down so that he could catch me up.**

**However, a few seconds later, I heard a voice coming from the shadows.**

**"****What are you doing walking around the castle at this time of night?" the voice questioned. It was so low, it was almost a whispered growl.**

**_To be continued.... _**


	8. Seeking Advice

**Author's Notes: **Thanks to **KajiMori** for the review. I really appreciate the support, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Additional thanks go to Peggy (**Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384**) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Seeking Advice. **

"What are you doing walking around the castle at this time of night?" the voice questioned. It was so low, it was almost a whispered growl.

"I was just on my way back from prefect duties," I explained, not wanting to reveal how intimidated I was currently feeling.

"Well, maybe you should hurry yourself up a little, so that you're not walking about alone at night," the voice mocked, as it's speaker stepped out of the shadows.

My heart sank as Snape was revealed and I wondered what he was doing lurking in the shadows on his own.

"Leave me alone, Snape," I spat. "I've done nothing wrong."

"Maybe you haven't. However, there's that little matter of a mis-aimed hex in Defense the other day," he informed me, his lips curling into a sinister sneer as he reached for his wand.

"That was an accident," I insisted, my heart now racing in my chest, while I fumbled in my pocket for my own wand.

My rapidly beating heart sank even deeper as I realized I didn't have it, and must have left it in the Great Hall at dinner time. I was now standing in a deserted corridor, unarmed, and facing a very menacing Slytherin.

Slowly, I backed towards the wall, hoping to find some way of evading Snape, but there wasn't one. I was trapped, and knew with absolute certainty that this was going to end badly. Snape had a reputation for getting revenge on anyone who crossed him; just last year he'd sent a third year Hufflepuff to the hospital wing for a week, all because the unfortunate boy had made the mistake of calling him greasy. Additionally, there was the fact that Snape was infamous for knowing more dark curses than the rest of the students put together.

As I prepared myself for the worst, another light suddenly illuminated the corridor, and then Stephanie's voice rang out.

"Jenn, is that you?" she called.

"Yes, I'm here," I squeaked, my voice tight with fear. "I was just explaining to Snape why I'm late returning to the common room."

"Oh, right," she said, eying the situation skeptically, knowing much more than I was letting on had nearly happened.

"And I was just reminding Miss Knightley that strolling the corridor after hours is strictly forbidden," Snape added with a sinister sneer. "You could run into all sorts of trouble."

"Well, thanks for the warning, we appreciate it," Stephanie said hurriedly, as she took my arm and began pulling me along with her. "We'll just be going now."

"Yes, you do that," agreed Snape, still speaking in a low whisper. "And for future reference, maybe you should remember not to walk around the castle alone at night."

From anyone else, this would have sounded like friendly advice. Coming from Snape's lips, however, there was no mistaking the threat of it.

"Yeah, we'll do that too," Stephanie called, as she assisted my shaking form to Ravenclaw tower. When we were safely on our way to the common room, she added, "Crazy psycho."

"Tell me about it," my voice quivered as I replied. "I was only coming back from prefect duties."

"What was he doing stalking around here anyway?"

"I don't know, and honestly I don't want to think about it. Can't we just get back please?"

"Wait, don't you want to talk about what was bothering you at dinner? The common room is still pretty crowded and we won't get much peace in there."

"Well, I do, but I'm scared Snape is still lurking around."

"I doubt it. We're practically at the foot of the tower now, plus he saw me. Even Snape isn't stupid enough to try something with a witness about."

"True," I agreed, and then hesitated. I wasn't sure how to ask the question that had been on my mind all day. Finally – after a questioning look from Stephanie, I found my courage. "How do you know when a guy likes you more than as a friend?"

Stephanie's eyes lit up and she let out a small squeal of delight.

"You're talking about you and Remus, aren't you?"

I nodded my head sheepishly, then blushed.

"Aww, you're so adorable Jenn," she gushed. "Okay, start talking. What happened between the two of you last night?"

"Well, mostly we just studied. However, when we were discussing our plans for the weekend, Remus asked me to go to Professor Slughorn's party with him tomorrow, and then suggested we watch the Quidditch try-outs together on Saturday. Then today, when we got our grades back in Arithmancy, he hugged me and that was when I realized I like him – a lot."

"From the sound of things, I'd say he definitely likes you than as more than a friend too."

"Alright, so what do I do about it? Do I tell him how I feel or should I wait for him to say something?"

"To me, Remus asking you to go to Professor Slughorn's party seems like you're practically dating already. But you know how shy Remus is, he won't just come out and ask you to be his girlfriend. He'll do it subtly."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'll just see what happens after this weekend, and then if he hasn't said anything, maybe I will," I suggested.

"Good thinking," agreed Stephanie. "Oh, this is going to be so fun. We could go on double dates – you know, me and Sirius and you and Remus."

"What? Has Sirius asked you out or something then?"

"Well no, not yet. But we all know he's going to soon."

At this we both burst out laughing. The ironic thing was that Remus had told me just a few days ago that Sirius was planning on asking Stephanie to go to Hogsmeade with him when the next trip was announced.

At the thought of a visit to the village, I wondered if I'd have reason to go this time. Normally, depending on the amount of homework I had and the weather, I didn't go to Hogsmeade. I saw enough of the village during the holidays for it to be nothing special any more.

I much preferred the castle, where it was a little quieter with less students around. However, the possibility of going to Hogsmead with Remus filled me with excitement.

We could do all the things I heard older students talk about, like going to Madam Puddifoot's. Then a terrible thought entered my head. What would happen if my parents saw us?

It was inevitable that two bookworms like Remus and I would go into my parents' bookshop, and then my mum would see us. What if we were holding hands or something? She'd make such a fuss and embarrass me completely.

I was almost at the point of panic at the mere thought of it then I managed to pull myself together and remembered something vitally important. Despite what Stephanie had said about Remus and I practically being a couple already, the truth was that we weren't. All we'd done was study together – something we'd done plenty of times over the last few years. Yes, he had invited me to Professor Slughorn's party and we'd agreed to go to the Quidditch try-outs together, but anything could happen between now and then or Remus could have meant both as nothing more than a friendly gesture.

I sighed to myself, thinking the only thing I could do at the moment was wait and see what happened over the weekend. If things went well at Professor Slughorn's party and the Quidditch try-outs, then I'd allow myself to think about going to Hogsmeade with Remus. Until Monday though, I vowed to put all thoughts of a trip to the village with him out of my head.

* * *

My promise of the previous evening to not think about the Hogsmeade visit was made almost impossible when I woke up the following morning. After washing and changing into my school robes, I went down to the common room, where I found a group of people crowded around the notice board.

"Jenn, have you seen? The first Hogsmeade trip has been announced," Heather said excitedly as I approached my friends.

"Oh, good. When is it?"

"The Saturday before Halloween," Michelle informed. "But why are you so interested in a trip to the village? Normally you don't come with us."

Stephanie gave me a side-long glance, and I knew she'd worked out that I was looking forward to the prospect of possibly going with Remus.

"Well, maybe she just wants to see her mum and dad," Stephanie offered, giving me a good cover story.

"Yeah, that's it," I agreed, shooting Stephanie a grateful look. "I'm missing them more than usual. Plus, I promised to tell Sarah how the new school year is going."

"Oh, okay then," said Heather. "So, are we all going to go together?"

"Of course," agreed Stephanie. "Well, unless Sirius asks me before then."

Michelle and Heather giggled and rolled their eyes, while I tried to hide a triumphant smile. If Remus was right, Sirius would indeed be asking Stephanie to go to Hogsmeade with him.

Then a slightly depressing thought entered my head. If things went the way I was hoping they would, both Stephanie and I would be going with dates to Hogsmeade. Where would that leave our two other friends? Would Michelle and Heather mind Stephanie and I ditching them to go out with two of the Marauders? Would they find dates themselves or just go together?

Once again reminding myself that nothing had actually happened between Remus and I yet, I decided to worry about what Heather and Michelle would do when the time came to it.

* * *

Classes on Friday passed in a rush of festivity. Everyone was looking forwards to the weekend, when most houses were holding their Quidditch try-outs. Additionally, a handful of students had also been invited to Professor Slughorn's gathering, so there was lots of excited chatted about that too.

The only downside of the day was that I didn't have a single class with Remus. I saw him twice in the corridors between lessons, where we smiled at each other and said 'hi', but that was about it.

He and the rest of the Marauders were strangely absent from the Great Hall at lunch time and I momentarily worried that something had happened to them.

However, my fears were unfounded as I saw them half an hour later, when my friends and I made our way to Defence.

"Hey, Jenn, can I have a quick word?" Remus asked as I passed him in the corridor.

"Yeah, sure," I replied, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks. Then, I turned to my friends and called, "Go on without me, I'll catch you up. Just save me a seat, alright?"

"Will do," Stephanie called back, as she shot me and Remus a knowing look.

"So, what was it you wanted?"

Remus looked around the now deserted hallway and then said, "Erm ... well ... I was just wondering if you still want to go to Slughorn's party with me? I'll completely understand if you've changed your mind and want to go with your friends or something."

My heart fluttered at how utterly shy and adorable he was being, and then my face broke into a grin.

"Don't be silly. Of course I still want to go with you. That is, if you still want to?"

Momentarily, Remus' gaze dropped to the floor and his cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Yeah, I'd really like to go with you," he said sheepishly.

"Great, all settled then. Shall we meet in the Entrance Hall at around eight?"

"Sounds good to me. I'll guess I'll see you later then," Remus agreed bashfully. I nodded, and turned to leave, when he added, "and have a good time in Defence."

"Thanks, I'm sure I will. And you have a good time in your class, too," I called over my shoulder as I walked along the corridor.

Once I'd turned the corner and was out of sight from Remus, I had to steady myself against the wall.

My heart was racing and my cheeks felt red hot. However, I didn't really have time to calm myself down, as I knew I was running late for my lesson.

As quickly as possible, I hurried along the hallway, making it to the classroom just as everyone was sitting down.

"Sorry I'm late," I told Professor Trimble breathlessly. "I had to quickly pop to the bathroom."

"Chatting with filth is more like it," Snape muttered under his breath.

I span around and glared at him, about to reply when Stephanie pulled me down into my seat.

"Leave it, he's not worth it, Jenn," she whispered.

I nodded in agreement as Professor Trimble started to inform us what we'd be doing in the lesson, then we divided up into small groups so that we could work on the new spell we were learning.

As the classroom filled with noisy spells and the hissed incantations of people trying not to say them, my friends and I began chatting.

"Okay, spill. What's going on with you and Remus?" asked Michelle. "You've been spending loads of time together, giving each other _these looks _and just now he asked to speak to you alone."

I looked at Stephanie - as though asking her for permission to tell our other two friends what I'd told her - and once she'd nodded, I replied.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I think there's something," I began. "We've been getting on really well since school started back. He's even asked me to go to Slughorn's party tonight and we're going to the Quidditch try-outs together too."

"Oh wow! This is so exciting," squealed Heather, causing everyone to turn and look at us.

"I'm glad you find the Revulsion Jinx so enthralling, Miss Loxley," said Professor Trimble with an amused smile.

After that, my friends and I tried harder to actually pay attention to what were were doing, but also continued discussing what was happening between Remus and I in hushed whispers.

The resulting effect was that by the time the class ended, and we were heading down to the Great Hall for dinner, my stomach was filled with anxious butterflies as I wondered what would happen at Slughorn's party.

_To be continued ... _


	9. Endless Possibilities

**Authro's notes:** Thanks to **moonlit severus** for the review for chapter seven, **Wistful Sage** for the review for the prologue, and **Disco Inferno1** for all the wonderful reviews of every chapter thus far (glad you're all caught up, babe). I really appreciate the support, and I'm glad you're all enjoying the story so far.

Additional thanks go to Peggy (**Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384**) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **E**ndless Possibilities.**

By the time I'd sat down at Ravenclaw table for dinner, I was so anxious about what might happen at Professor Slughorn's party that I couldn't manage to eat a thing. Even the temptation of apple pie and custard for dessert didn't stop the nervous churning in my stomach.

"Jenn, stop worrying. You're going to be fine," Stephanie reassured me as I took long sips of my water in an attempt to calm myself down.

"Yeah, Steph is right. You've got nothing to worry about," added Michelle. "I'm sure you and Remus will have a great time at Professor Slughorn's party."

I looked at my friends, desperately trying to believe they were telling the truth, but I couldn't force my mind to stop coming up with terrible scenarios.

"What if Remus changes his mind and doesn't show up? Or what if I tell him how I feel and he just laughs at me? Or how about if I accidentally trip and make a fool of myself in front of everyone?" I blurted out in a panic. "And don't even ask me what I'm going to wear. I've never been on anything remotely like a date before, so I have no idea what's appropriate and what isn't."

Despite my sudden out burst, my friends looked at me and giggled. I knew they weren't laughing at me in a malicious way and the sight of them making light of the situation caused me to smile too.

"I'm being melodramatic, aren't I?"

"Just a little," giggled Heather.

"Seriously, Jenn, none of those things are going to happen," Michelle continued. "Remus will show up, you'll have a wonderful time together, and I'm sure if you do tell him how you feel, he'll say he feels the same way. As for you accidentally tripping and make a fool of yourself, when has anything like that ever happened in the past?"

I nodded in agreement, realizing I'd worked myself up over Professor Slughorn's party because I was so anxious about what might happen between Remus and I. In reality, I knew the chances of me accidentally tripping and making a fool of myself were minimal. Additionally, I had no reason to believe Remus would change his mind now and not show up to meet me. When I'd spoken to him earlier, despite his shyness, he'd seemed as eager about this gathering as I was.

"As for what you're going to wear, I'm sure I can help you out there," said Stephanie, winking.

With nothing else to fret about, I managed to eat a small serving of apple pie for dessert, then my friends and I made our way out of the Great Hall.

When we reached the doorway that led to the Entrance Hall, I chanced a look over at the Gryffindor table. Remus smiled at me as our eyes met, then rose from his seat slightly.

"I'll see you in about an hour, Jenn," he called.

I blushed deeply as my friends giggled, then I turned to leave. Though not before I saw Remus sit back down and then the other three Marauders began teasing him.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Upstairs in our dormitory, Stephanie began rifling through my trunk to see what robes I had with me.

"Haven't you brought any dress robes or something?" she asked after a few minutes of searching.

"No, it didn't say on our school letter that there's going to be a ball or anything this year, so I didn't think to," I justified. "Won't one of the robes I've got there do?"

Obviously wearing my plain black school robes was out of the question. However, I had brought a small selection of casual robes to wear at weekends and during holidays.

"Well, they're okay for just hanging around the castle, or going to Hogsmeade with us lot, but I'd hardly call them appropriate for trying to impress a boy."

"Remus isn't like that. He won't care what I look like. We're going to Professor Slughorn's party to have a good time together, not to enter in a fashion contest."

"Every boy cares what a girl he's interested in looks like. They may not say it, but guys notice these things. Plus, if you turn up wearing any old thing, and Remus has made an effort to look good, he might start to think you're not interested in him."

While I wasn't convinced that Stephanie was right in her assumption, I had no experience with boys and she did, so I chose to say nothing and nodded my head instead.

"I guess you'll just have to borrow something of mine, then," she continued, turning from my trunk to her own. "If it doesn't fit, we'll just transfigure it so that it does."

Again, I silently nodded and allowed Stephanie to take control.

Ten minutes later, she laid three sets of dress robes on her bed.

"I always pack a few, just in case there's an unexpected social event," she explained, answering the question I hadn't even asked.

I surveyed the presented garments, instantly turning my nose up at the first one. It was teal blue in color and looked like something my Grandma would have worn. I was actually a little shocked that Stephanie even owned dress robes like that one, as she prided herself on being up to date with the latest wizarding fashions.

"No, I don't like this one either," she agreed, as if she'd read my thoughts. "I only packed it because it was a present from my Grandparents."

"It's lovely, really," I said hastily. "Just maybe not something I'd wear to impress Remus."

"It's okay, I understand. How about this one?"

I turned to look at the robes Stephanie was gesturing to and a small gasp escaped my lips.

This one was deep, rose red, and was very revealing for a set of robes. I was sure the hem line wouldn't cover my knees. I didn't even want to think about it's plunging neckline.

Again, sensing my hesitancy, Stephanie said, "I brought this one over the summer while I was on holiday in Paris with my parents. Apparently, it's all the rage over there, and I thought it might catch Sirius' attention."

"Well, it'd certainly do that," giggled Heather.

"Yeah, you're right there. But I think I'll give it a miss, if you don't mind."

Stephanie nodded in understanding, and held up the final set of robes. "Okay, how about these ones?"

"Oh, those would really bring out your eyes," said Michelle.

I looked over at the garment, which were a deep, midnight blue, and smiled.

"They're perfect," I agreed.

Fifteen minutes later, I'd returned from the bathroom, now wearing the robes Stephanie had loaned me. They didn't fit perfectly, as she had a curvier figure than I did, but they still looked very nice.

As I walked over to the bed – where Stephanie was showing the contents of her make up case to Michelle and Heather – they all looked up at me and grinned.

"Wow, Jenn, you looked amazing," Stephanie said, the other two nodding in agreement. "All we need to do now is fix your hair and make up, and you'll look perfect."

"You really think so?" I queried. The last time I'd ever worn anything as fancy as this was for Sarah's naming ceremony when I saw six. I really didn't have any experience with social functions - especially not dates - and I couldn't help but worry that I looked silly being so dressed up.

"Seriously, if Remus isn't interested in you already, he will be after tonight," Michelle added, trying to elevate my fears.

I smiled back at them and nodded my head. However, inside I was beginning to wonder if getting so dressed up was a good idea. Of course, I wanted to look nice. Not only for Remus but for myself, too. The most important thing to me, though, was for Remus to like me because of the type of person I was, not for what I looked like. I wanted him to have feelings for me based on the friendship we'd built up over the past three years, not simply because he thought I was attractive.

Seeming to take my lack of words as an indication that I'd stopped worrying about my appearance, Stephanie rose from the bed, drew her wand and walked towards me. After a few quick swishes, I felt the robes tighten – though not uncomfortably – around my figure, and my hair fall loose of the usual bun I styled it in.

Then, Stephanie led me to the bed and gestured that I should sit down. I followed orders, wondering what she was going to do next, when she opened her makeup case and took out a few brushes.

"Close your eyes, please?" she asked.

"Wouldn't it just be easier to transfigure makeup onto my face?"

"Well, yes, it probably would be. I just think the effects look more natural done the Muggle way."

Knowing nothing about make up, I simply closed my eyes as I'd been told to and allowed Stephanie to take control.

Five minutes later, she announced that she was finished and that I could take a look in the mirror.

I rose from the bed and crossed the room to where a full-length looking glass was situated – my face feeling oddly tight and heavy as I moved.

When I reached the mirror, I looked up hesitantly, then was utterly shocked by what I saw.

The robes Stephanie had loaned me were now clinging to my small figure, amplifying it so that I looked like I had curves I didn't possess. Additionally, my usually neatly-styled hair was now curling around my face in wispy tendrils. However, it was the make up that most startled me. My eyes were lined in black, the lids dusted in a shimmering silver. My lips we glossy and faintly pink, and my cheeks had a rosy glow to them.

"Erm... Stephanie, are you sure this isn't too much?" I questioned hesitantly, not wanting to offend my friend after all the effort she'd gone to. "I look like someone from a Sacharissa Tugwood advertisement."

My friends giggled at the quip about the witch who had first invented a number of cosmetic potions and also discovered the ability of bubotuber pus to cure pimples. Her epitaph credits her with having made the world "a more beautiful place."

"Honestly, Jenn, you really don't know anything about guys do you?" Stephanie replied with a laugh. "You can almost quote _Hogwarts: A History_, yet when it comes to how to dress for a date, you're clueless."

Again, I remained silent, trying to put faith in the fact that my friend seemed to know what she was doing.

Finally, with nothing else to do in preparation of Slughorn's gathering - and only ten minutes until I was due to meet Remus in the Entrance Hall - I gathered my wand and prepared to leave Ravenclaw tower.

"Have a great time and tell us all about it when you get back," Michelle called, as I made my way to the dormitory door.

"Will do," I answered, the butterflies in my stomach now beginning to flutter wildly.

Taking my time, I walked through the semi-deserted corridors of the castle, willing my body to stop shaking. I knew really, I was probably making way too much out of going to Professor Slughorn's party with Remus. Though, honestly, there was a little part of me that couldn't help but hope this might be the start of something between the two of us.

As I reached the first floor, my heart rate quickened and I began imagining all the things that might happen tonight. Remus and I laughing together, him complimenting me on how I looked and... Remus kissing me.

Images of the dream I'd had a few nights previously flitted through my head and the butterflies that had been dancing in my stomach all day now felt wild with excitement.

In just a few more corridors, I would be face to face with Remus. A night that held endless possibilities stretched out before me.

When I reached the Entrance Hall, the clock above the oak doorway struck eight, so I looked around to see if Remus had arrived yet. He hadn't.

I waited quietly, growing more anxious as each minute passed. Had I been right in my earlier fears and had Remus changed his mind? Or worse, had something terrible happened to him in the hour since we'd last seen each other.

My foot drummed impatiently on the cold stone floor as I waited for Remus to appear. I tried desperately to calm myself down. However, as each second ticked past, I grew more and more frantic.

Finally, at quarter past eight, I was about to go in search of Remus when I saw him walking down the main staircase of the castle.

His usual tattered robes had been replaced by obviously new ones in a shade of chocolate brown, and his jaw length hair was neatly combed.

My heart fluttered as he approached me – a bemused smile on his face – and I could feel my palms growing sweaty.

I opened my mouth to greet him, only to find my throat uncommonly dry and my brain lacking anything witty to say. So, instead, I stood gawking at him like a goldfish.

At last, Remus was now less then a meter away from me. His gaze traveled over the dress robes I was wearing and then to my face.

"Hey, Jenn," he said pleasantly. "You look different... erm...I mean...you look nice. The robes... They're new, aren't they? Well, whatever the case, they look... they look good on you."

I smiled at the compliment, still unable to say anything, while inside thinking how sweet Remus was when he became all shy and bashful.

A few moments silence passed between us, then finally Remus extended his hand and said, "Shall we?"

I nodded my head vigorously, and managed to squeak out a, 'Yes', before taking his outstretched hand and following him as he led us both up the staircase.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Confusion

**Author's Notes:** Firstly, I wanted to say sorry to anyone still reading for the long delay in updating this fic. I recently found out I'm pregnant again (thirteen weeks, with my first ultrasound scan tomorrow), and between moring sickness and tiredness, I haven't felt like doing much.

I hope you all can forgive me. ^_~

Thanks to **Disco Inferno1** and **moonlit severus** for the awesome feedback for the last chapter. I really appreciate the support, and I'm glad you're all still enjoying the story.

Additional thanks go to Peggy (**Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384**) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Confusion**

At last, Remus was now less then a meter away from me, his gaze travelling over the dress robes I was wearing, then to my face.

"Hey, Jenn," he said pleasantly enough, though his eyes shifted nervously to the floor and for an instant he looked almost surprised. "You look different... erm...I mean...you look nice. The robes... They're new, aren't they? Well, whatever the case, they look... they look good on you."

For an instant, I wondered if he'd actually meant what he'd said, or if I'd made a mistake by taking Stephanie up on her offer to borrow some of her robes. However, I knew Remus wasn't the type to say something just for the sake of being polite, and hoped he'd be honest enough to tell me if I looked like an idiot.

Therefore, I smiled at what I hoped was a compliment, still unable to say anything while inside thinking how sweet Remus was when he became all shy and bashful.

A few moments silence passed between us, then finally Remus extended his hand and said, "Shall we?"

I nodded my head vigorously, managing to squeak out a, 'Yes', before taking his outstretched hand and following him as he led us both across the Entrance Hall.

Slowly, we made our way down to the dungeons - where Professor Slughorn's office was situated - next to the main potions classroom.

When we arrived outside, I was unsurprised to hear music and happy chatter issuing from his office, and noticed that once again, the room had been transfigured to hold more people than it would normally. Additionally, just like when Professor Slughorn had held parties the previous year, the dreary dungeon walls had now been covered with emerald, crimson and gold hangings, so that it looked as though we were about to step into a large tent. The room – which was bathed in a red light cast by an ornate golden lamp hanging from the center of the ceiling – had already become crowded with the guests Professor Slughorn had invited.

Silver platters of food and drinks were being carried around by the Hogwarts House-elves - obscured by all the refreshments they were bearing - so that they looked like little roving tables.

As soon as we entered the office, Professor Slughorn spotted Remus and I, then let out a booming laugh, "Remus Lupin and Jennifer Knightly – two of my star pupils. And coming to my party together. Am I correct to assume you're now dating?"

Remus' face contorted to something between a grimace and a smile, then he looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Oh no, Professor, we're just here as friends," I said quickly, as the color rose in my cheeks. While I did want something more to happen between Remus and I, until I had some indication of his feelings towards me, I wasn't about to publicly declare that we were a couple.

"Oh well, I still think you'd make a handsome couple," Professor Slughorn said jovially.

"Erm...thanks, Professor," Remus replied sheepishly, as I blushed to the roots of my hair. Then he took my hand and led me over to where a table of refreshments stood. "Would you like some punch?"

"Yes please," I returned, as he handed me a goblet. "Thank you. So, do you want to have a little look around and see who else is here? Or do you want to find a table to sit at?"

Remus scanned the room, as if looking for anyone else he knew, then shrugged his shoulders and said, "Let's go and sit down. If we spot someone we know, we can always invite them over to us."

"Okay," I readily agreed, as we snaked our way through the crowds of people, to sit at a little candle lit table. "It looks really nice in here, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, if I didn't know better, I wouldn't believe we're actually in the dungeons."

"I know what you mean," I agreed. "So, are you looking forwards to the Qudditch tryouts tomorrow?"

"Not as much as James and Sirius are. In all honestly, I'd prefer to stay in the castle reading a book, but I said I'd go and support my friends, so I will."

"I understand how you feel. I wouldn't be going either if Michelle wasn't trying out for the team, and Stephanie didn't want to go to get an eyeful of Sirius in his Quidditch robes."

Though my statement was true, and I really was only going for my friends, it still stung a little that mine and Remus' agreement to go together wasn't enough to make him feel differently about the Quidditch tryouts. I had hoped one of the reasons he was going was to spend time with me.

However, my moment of uncertainty soon lifted when I saw Remus' eyes twinkle playfully.

He chuckled, then said, "You haven't told her about Sirius planning to ask her to go to Hogsmeade, have you?"

"No, of course not. If I make a promise, I keep it."

"I know, Jenn. I just thought I'd double check."

We continued chatting for another hour, discussing everything from what we'd done over the summer break, to how we intended to spend Christmas. It was a fun time. Both Remus and I were utterly relaxed in each other's company, and there were hardly any awkward silences. In fact, it was much like when we were in a class together, only there was less talk about whatever project had been assigned to us, and more chatter about our friends, what we were going to do on our free weekends, and what we'd been doing with our families over the summer.

However, the light-hearted mood didn't last long, as Remus became unusually quiet. I didn't know if it was tiredness from a long day in lessons or something else. What I did know, though, was that Remus seemed distracted and not his usual self.

A few times, I caught him looking at the doorway, as though expecting – or even hoping – someone he knew would arrive soon. Additionally, he seemed very reluctant to make eye contact with me.

I was starting to think he was regretting coming to Professor Slughorn's party with me altogether or that I'd done something to offend him somehow. However, I couldn't think of anything I'd done that could be even remotely offensive. All we'd done was talk about school, our friends and our plans for the holidays – nothing we hadn't already discussed in class a million times before. Unless, I'd accidentally said something I shouldn't have about his family, and that was why he was acting so strangely. Though, in all honesty, he hadn't mentioned them that much, and I'd talked more about my own parents and sister – Remus seeming happy to listen and make occasional comments.

The only thing I could put it down to, was that I'd been wrong to think he saw me the same way I saw him – as something more than a friend – and that he was feeling awkward now that we weren't in class together, but in a social situation instead.

When Remus looked across the room and to the doorway for the fourth time in less than an hour, I had the sinking feeling my theory might be true. Then, remembering his reaction when Professor Slughorn had assumed we were a couple and the look of almost horror on his face, my heart sank.

Everything made sense now. He'd only invited me to Professor Slughorn's party and Quidditch tryouts out of politeness, because we'd been working on our Arithmancy project together. I assumed he probably wouldn't have done so if I had been studying with Lily or Michelle, and now that we were alone together, he realized that outside of school projects, we had very little in common.

Joining the dots in my head, I realized that Remus never had seen me as more than someone he was forced to work with in class. I felt like such a fool for ever assuming something different. After all, he was one of the notorious Marauders – guys who practically had girls falling at their feet – and I was just plain old Jenn.

True, Sirius was apparently attracted to Stephanie, but I couldn't compare to someone like her.

Stephanie and I were as different as we were the same. Even though we both shared a love of books and learning, Stephanie was confident, attractive and outgoing, where I was shy, ordinary and introverted. Even though Remus wasn't as much of an extrovert as Sirius – or even James – he was still popular and well-known amongst his fellow Gryffindors.

With a sigh, I resigned myself to the fact that Remus and I were never going to be more than classmates, and just tried to think of a way to make the evening a little less awkward for both of us.

As if answering my pleas, I looked up and noticed Lily making her way towards us. With a sense of relief, I turned to her and grinned.

"Hey, Lily," I called. "Why don't you come and join us?"

Lily looked curiously between myself and Remus, then said, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

I nodded my head, insisting it wasn't a problem. Though, I caught Remus throwing Lily a strained glance, and assumed he was trying to silently convey to her his need for some company that wasn't just mine.

With a final hesitant gaze between Remus and I, Lily smiled and the joined us at the table.

As soon as Lily began speaking, Remus feel silent and faded a little into the background, leaving me and his fellow Gryffindor to discuss our summers.

I was enthralled to hear the differences between Lily's holiday and my own. Coming from a pure-blood family, I had no idea about some of the Muggle things Lily had gotten up to; like going to the movie theater (the premise of which sounded a little like Wizarding moving photographs, but they apparently told a complete story and had sounds too) or going roller-blading (shoes that had little wheels on them, allowing the wearer to 'skate' around the streets) or playing with something called an 'Atari Pong' games console (the idea of which baffled me completely. You used a television – which was apparently a smaller version of the movie theater – to view a black screen, with two white paddles and a white ball on. The basic object of the game was for two people to use the 'console' to control a paddle each, and hit the white ball backwards and forwards across the screen. You earnt a point, if your opponent failed to hit the ball, and it landed in the boundaries around the screen.)

Likewise, Lily seemed fascinated when I told her all the things I'd done while helping out in my parents' bookstore over the summer break. She was awed as I described something that I found completely normal and 'everyday'; like accompanying my father to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

I told Lily how we were escorted by a goblin across the grand marble main hall, through passageways (that were made from stone and dimly lit with flaming torches), which lead to the vaults. The passageways sloped down to a track, upon which ran little carts controlled by the goblins. The cart then took my father and I deep beneath the surface of the earth, through a "maze of twisting passages," to our vault. I detailed how the cart only went at one speed - fast - which prevented my father or I from getting a good look at our surroundings, and seem to run on a vast, complex, interconnected series of tracks that allow the carts to move to and between any of the vaults.

I explained in detail to Lily how the vaults themselves varied in size and security. The largest, most well protected vaults belong to the oldest wizarding families and are situated deepest beneath the surface. Those vaults closer to the surface being smaller and having fewer security precautions surrounding them - they used keys, for example, rather than requiring the touch of a goblin to gain access.

Then, I told Lily about vault 709, which belonged to my parents and needed a goblin's touch to open. It was in there that my father deposited all the gold from their shop - Magical Monographs – as well as collecting a small money bag that would be used to purchase my Hogwarts equipment and uniform for the coming year.

I then went onto explain to Lily the rules pertaining to who is allowed to access vaults. I mentioned that goblins often ask wizards for identification or a key to be allowed access, and went on to tell her that there is a charm that forces a wizard to give the gold to its rightful owner, should it be withdrawn by someone else.

Lily seemed utterly intrigued by the details of Gringotts I shared with her, hanging on my every world with bated breath. In fact, we spent so long chatting that we didn't notice the party coming to an end and guests leaving, until Remus tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt, Jenn," he said. "But it's almost half-eleven, and everyone is making their way back to their common rooms now."

"Oh, Merlin. I'm sorry, Remus. Lily and I have chattered away most of the night and kind of forgot about you," I said apologetically, offering him a sheepish smile. "I bet it was really boring having to listen to me prattle on about Gringotts, when you've no doubt been there a million times before with your own family."

Remus smiled, and blushed for a second, before replying, "No, not at all. Even though I've been to Gringotts often enough myself, it was still interesting to hear it described in such vivid detail, and I just loved hearing about all the Muggle things Lily did over the summer."

"Yeah, me too," I agreed with a grin. "Thanks for sharing it with us, Lily. It almost makes me wish I'd taken Muggle Studies now."

Lily grinned back at Remus and I, then informed us, "Actually, Muggle Studies is quite boring compared to the things I do at home. All we do in class is silly things like writing an essay to 'Explain Why Muggles Need Electricity'."

Remus and I glanced at each other in utter confusion, having absolutely no idea what 'electricity' was or what a Muggle would need it for. Lily, seeing our puzzled expressions simply giggled and said, "Well, I guess that essay wouldn't seem so silly to you two, but come on, it's late, and we should get back. I'll explain electricity to you both some other time."

Remus nodded and rose from his chair, offering me his hand to help me from my own seat.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the common room?" He inquired.

Inside, I wanted to say yes, but I was still a little worried about the awkwardness that had been there between Remus and I earlier, and I was also concerned about Lily walking back to Gryffindor tower alone.

"No, it's alright. You can't let Lily walk all the way from the dungeons on her own. And besides, Ravenclaw tower is on the opposite side of the castle to your common room. At least you two are going to the same place," I insisted.

Lily looked questioningly at Remus, to which he inclined his head slightly, and then she said, "Don't worry about it, Jenn. I promised my friend Amy that I'd walk back to the common room with her. You go with Remus and I'll see both of you tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly, being secretly scared that once Lily left, Remus and I would return to the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between us before she arrived.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," Lily said airily. "Go on, and I'll see you both at the Quidditch try-outs tomorrow."

"Okay then," Remus agreed, not giving me another chance to protest. "I'll see you in the morning, Lily."

"Yeah, see you in the morning, Lily," I added. "And thanks for telling us about all the fun Muggle things you did over the summer."

"It was my pleasure," Lily returned with a grin, as she began making her way across the now emptying dungeon to find Amy. Then, raising hand in a wave, she called, "Good night, guys."

"Night," I shouted back, before turning to Remus. "Really, if you don't want to walk me back to Ravenclaw tower, I won't mind."

"Nonsense, I wouldn't have offered if it was a problem. Besides, who knows where Snape might be lurking about."

"You heard about that, then?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, as we made our way up the stairs from the dungeons and across the Entrance Hall.

"Yeah, Stephanie mentioned it to me in Potions the other day," he replied casually.

"What? When? I didn't see her talking to you."

"Oh, it was when you were asking Professor Slughorn about the color of your Everlasting Elixir. Sirius had been throwing enchanted paper airplanes at her, and she came over to tell him to stop. Then, she mentioned what had happened with Snape. I swear to you on Merlin's beard, Sirius and James were ready to go and hex Snape into oblivion when they heard. Actually, I wanted to too, but then I knew it wouldn't really be fitting of a prefect to go around hexing other students, even if said students are horrible, slimy gits who pick on girls I like."

I had been listening with my head bowed to what Remus was telling me, both out of embarrassment that Snape had caught me in such a situation, and also out of fear of what else Stephanie might have said to Remus when I hadn't been listening. However, as the last sentence tumbled from his mouth, my head snapped up and I gazed directly at Remus.

A tense silence filled the corridor we were in, and the soundless void was worse than any awkwardness between us all evening. For a long, agonizing moment, I waited for Remus to say something else, but when he didn't, I opened my mouth to speak.

"I... thanks... I, erm...." I stuttered, trying to find a way to express to him how I felt, while all the time wondering if now was really the best time to do so, given how strange things had been between the two of us at Professor Slughorn's party.

However, before I had much chance to do anything more than stutter incoherently, Remus cut me off.

"Listen, Jenn, I'm really sorry but I just remembered I promised to show James and Sirius a spell that would help them to keep the wind from blowing their hair in their faces tomorrow at the Quidditch try-outs," he said hastily, looking up and down the corridor and blushing deeply. "I'll... erm... see you tomorrow, alright?"

Then, without another word, Remus hurried away, leaving me standing in a random hallway on the fourth floor, rooted to the spot and utterly confused by every thing that had happened tonight between Remus and I since I'd met him in the Entrance Hall to go to Professor Slughorn's gathering.

_To Be Continued ... _


	11. Certainty

**Author's Notes: **Thanks go to Peggy (**Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384**) for doing such a wonderful job beta'ing.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Certainty**

When I awoke the following morning and went down to the common room before breakfast, the whole of

Ravenclaw tower seemed to be buzzing with excitement about that day's Quidditch tryouts.

Already, Michelle, Heather and Stephanie were gathered in seats near the fire place; Michelle in her Quidditch robes, and Stephanie – much to my amusement – dressed far more fancily than she normally would for a weekend, and with her hair perfectly styled; no doubt for Sirius' benefit.

"Morning, Jenn," they chorused, as I took the last available seat beside them.

"How did things with Remus go last night?" Heather inquired. When I'd arrived back at my dormitory the previous evening, I felt too tired and confused to discuss the party with my friends, and had said nothing more than 'good night' to them before going to bed.

"Erm... it was okay...I guess," I replied hesitantly. I still hadn't worked out in my head what exactly had happened between Remus and I at Professor Slughorn's party, so until I had things straight in my own mind, I wasn't about to discuss it with my friends.

However, Stephanie seemed to have other ideas. Before I got a chance to change the subject, she asked, "So, what did Remus think of the robes I lent you?"

"He said they were nice."

"Well, that's a start I suppose. But he must have said something else. What else did the two of you talk about all evening?"

"Oh, you know, the usual stuff. School, our home-life, what we got up to during the holidays, our plans for Christmas."

"Go on," Stephanie prompted. "Did he make any suggestions that he'd like to be more than friends? Perhaps inviting you to go to the next Hogsmeade weekend with him?"

"No, not really. Though we did agree to meet up later today at the try-outs," I returned, trying to sound positive, though inside I was beginning to feel more and more certain that Remus and I would never be more than friends. After all, we hadn't really discussed anything we hadn't done before in class a million times already. Additionally, much to my disappointment, aside from confirming we'd see each other at the Quidditch try-outs, Remus hadn't mentioned us spending any more time together.

"Oh well, there's always today," Heather reassured me. "Perhaps he's just working up the courage to ask you out."

"Yeah, maybe," I replied half-heartedly, believing that to be far from true.

Thankfully, I wasn't left with any time to dwell on my thoughts further, as Michelle suggested we should make our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast; reminding us all that the Ravenclaw team's try-outs were to be the first of the day.

For the majority of breakfast, I said and ate little, all the while keeping an eye on the doorway for Remus to arrive. Likewise, Stephanie was also watching the entranceway, no doubt hoping to see Sirius.

However, when none of the Marauders had arrived, and the rest of the hopefuls trying out for the Ravenclaw team began departing, Michelle suggested that maybe we should get going. Stephanie and I gave one last sweeping glance around the Great Hall, and then followed Michelle and Heather as they crossed the Entrance Hall, left the castle and made their way down to the Quidditch pitch.

When we arrived at the pitch, we wished Michelle the best of luck, and then she headed into the dressing room as the remaining three of us made out way over to the spectator stands. Already, the stadium was filling up with students from all years and houses to support their respective teams, as well as a fair few teachers, too. Near the front of the seating area, I spotted Professor Trimble chatting to Professor Flitwick, and was pleased to notice that she - like him - was wearing a Ravenclaw scarf.

Finally, the students hoping to get a place on the Ravenclaw team came out of the dressing room, accompanied by the House Captain, Philip Oliver. Heather, Stephanie and I found Michelle in the crowd of students, and we all waved at her, giving out friend reassuring grins and 'thumbs up'. Michelle smiled back, though she looked decidedly nervous and even a little green with worry.

"You'll be just fine," Stephanie called to her over the quickly increasing gathering of people.

Soon enough, the actual try-outs began, and I found myself slightly bored as I watched a bunch of first years, who could hardly stay on their brooms, stumble around the pitch. However, Philip seemed more than capable of doing his job, and soon enough all the weakest applicants had been weeded out.

Once the last of the stragglers had left the pitch – most of them joining their house-mates in the spectator stands – the real try-outs began. Every applicant was then divided into groups according to which position they were trying out for, and I noticed with amusement that only four other people - aside from Michelle - were applying for the role of Chasers; meaning that all but two of them were guaranteed a spot on the team.

After everyone had done a lap around the pitch to warm up, the more organized trials began. The teams took it in turns to showcase their respective skills; those trying out for the position of Seeker had to fly backwards and forwards across the pitch trying to spot and catch small golf balls that the other applicants were throwing into the air, those hoping to get a spot as one of the two Beaters had to fend of a round of Bludgers aimed at them by the others trying out for the team, and the perspective Chasers took it in turns to shoot goals through the three scoring hoops, which were being defended by Philip in his usual role as the team's Keeper.

Finally, all the trials came to an end, and then Philip took some time away from the pitch alone to think about everything he'd seen and decide who would be the best players for the team.

During that time, Michelle made her way over to where Stephanie, Heather and I were sitting, and asked us all how we thought she'd got on.

"You were great," I told her honestly. "Philip would be insane not to pick you for the team."

"Yeah, you preformed better and scored more goals than anyone else who tried out," added Heather.

"But don't you think my fight with Philip last year will stand against me?" Michelle questioned with uncertainty. "What if he takes my outburst as an indication I'm unreliable?"

"Philip isn't one to hold grudges," Stephanie pointed out. "And he isn't going to let a silly argument from last year stop him from choosing the best players."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see about that," Michelle muttered to herself more than the three of us.

As it turned out, Michelle didn't have to wait long at all to hear Philip's decision. A few moments after she'd finally stopped pacing and took a seat next to Heather, Philip returned to the pitch and called all the applicants to him.

"Great try-outs this year, everyone," he called to those gathered around him, though he spoke loud enough that the whole stadium could hear him. "I was very impressed with the caliber of all the applicants. It was a tough decision working out who should and shouldn't make the team. However, I've finally come to a decision and one which I think will help Ravenclaw to win the inter-house Quidditch Cup this year. Therefore, let me announce the new Ravenclaw team; in the position of Seeker will be third year, Rebbecca Williams, the two Beaters will be sixth year Jason Medley and fifth year David Fellows and finally, the three Chasers will be the two Seventh year, Elizabeth Fellows and Jayne Smythe, and Sixth year, Michelle Derby."

A round of applause broke out from the stands, as everyone congratulated the new team members, and I heard Stephanie's voice calling above the cheers and clapping.

"Well done, Michelle!!"

When the applause and cheering finally died down, the now selected team members gathered around Philip to arrange when the first practice would be held, before the group broke up and made their way over to the seating area and their friends.

"Congratulations," I told Michelle as she took a seat besides Heather, Stephanie and I.

"Yeah, well done," Heather added. "Didn't we tell you you'd be just fine?"

"Okay, you guys were right," Michelle conceded with a grin.

After more wishes of congratulations and inquiries into when training would begin by all three of us, Michelle asked the question that was on all of our minds, "So, when are we heading to the Great Hall for lunch? I'm starving!"

Stephanie laughed, then cast a cautious glance back at them Quidditch pitch. "Well, I was kind of hoping we could stick around for the Gryffindor try-outs too," she confessed sheepishly.

"Are you honestly telling me seeing Sirius Black in his Quidditch robes is more important than getting something to eat?" teased Heather.

"Well, I doubt they'll be doing anything this close to lunch-time," I pointed out in defense of my friend, before adding, "Besides, I wanted to watch the Gryffindor try-outs too; I was hoping to see Remus."

"Merlin, you two are as bad as each other with your obsession with the Marauders," Michelle joked.

"So, you're telling me if James, Sirius or Remus asked you to go to Hogsmeade with them, you'd say no?" challenged Stephanie.

"Actually, yes I would," insisted Michelle. "Lily and James obviously have a thing for each other, you'd hex me into next week if I went out with Sirius and I don't think Jenn would appreciate me going out with Remus."

"And what about Peter?" Heather inquired with a slight smirk.

While the fourth member of the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew, was a nice enough boy, he didn't gain the same attention from girls as his three friends did. He was pleasant enough, just a little shy and often jumpy.

"That's a bit mean, isn't it?" I protested. "Peter isn't that bad."

"No, he isn't," Stephanie agreed. "He just doesn't compare to Sirius."

"Does anyone in your eyes, though?" Michelle teased, as we made our way across the Quidditch pitch and back the the castle for lunch.

Lunch at the Ravenclaw table was a very noisy affair. Everyone was in hight spirits thanks to having a Quidditch team for the year finalized, and I did wonder how anyone found the time to actually eat between all the chatter and cheering.

The only two people who seemed unusually quiet were Stephanie and myself, as we were both still watching the Great Hall for any sign of the Marauders. In fact, Stephanie actually seemed a little tense; every few seconds, her head whipped around to look at the entrance way.

"Relax," I whispered in her ear. "There's no way Sirius and the others will miss the try-outs. They're probably just doing what they're known for; getting into mischief."

"Yeah, you're right," Stephanie agreed, turning back to her untouched ham sandwich.

Thankfully, all uncertainty regarding the whereabout of the four Hogwarts troublemakers was soon cleared up when James and Sirius strutted into the Hall – wearing the Quidditch robes – closely followed by Remus and Peter.

At the sight of Remus, dressed in casual, weekend robes, my heart fluttered a little and my legs felt weak. I wanted nothing more than to rush over to him and ask how his morning had been. However, I had to satisfy myself with merely waving and grinning at him. Though when Remus returned the gesture with a wave of his own and a smile, my heart all but stopped.

The appearance of the Marauders seemed to hurry everyone into activity, and Stephanie quickly at her sandwich as I gulped down my now barely warm tomato soup.

Once the four of us had finished eating, we left the Great Hall and hurried back down to the Quidditch pitch so that we could find good seats to watch the try-outs from.

Finding Lily sitting on the third row benches with a group of her friends, Michelle, Heather, Stephanie and I decided to join them.

"Hi," Lily greeted. "Did you all have a good morning? How did the try-outs go, Michelle?"

"They went great, thanks for asking," Michelle replied. "I made Chaser."

"Congratulations," Lily returned, embracing Michelle, before the group of us began chatting.

We were all just discussing out plans for the forthcoming Hogsmeade weekend, when Stephanie stopped speaking mid sentence.

"What's the matter?" I inquired.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a Dementor or something," Lily added with concern.

"Si... Si... Sirius..." Stephanie stuttered, her eyes transfixed on the Quidditch pitch, where Sirius was on his broom racing James backwards and forwards.

"Show offs," Lily muttered under her breath.

The rest of us burst out laughing at the reaction to something as simple as Sirius flying had elicited in Stephanie, as she continued to watch his every move in awe.

"You know, he does that a lot, it's nothing special really," an amused voice behind us suddenly commented.

I wiped the tears of laughter from my eyes, and turned around to see Remus grinning at me, Peter sitting beside him.

"Hey, Remus," I greeted. "How was your morning?"

Suddenly, Remus looked very uncomfortable and turned his head away.

"We got detention from Filch for throwing Dungbombs at a group of Slytherin first years," Peter confessed sheepishly.

"Let me guess, James and Sirius' idea?" Lily commented waspishly. "You'd think they'd have grown out of that by now, and you Remus, should know better as a Prefect."

"Oh, come on, Lils, it's only the Slytherins," her friend, Mary, defended.

"That's still no excuse," Lily muttered with a pout on her face, before turning back around.

"But, aside from getting detention, you had a good morning?" I asked both of them, though directing my question more at Remus.

However, he remained silent, and it was Peter who replied again.

"Yes thanks, Jenn. How about you? How did the Ravenclaw try-outs go?"

"Really well, thanks. Michelle made Chaser," I answered with a smile. "So, how come you're not trying out for the Gryffindor team?"

Peter blushed bright red, and then whispered, "I'm not really good at flying, though James and Sirius have been trying to teach me."

"Don't worry," I reassured him, with a kindly smile. "I can't fly very well either."

I was just about to try and start up another conversation with Remus when James – who was Gryffindor's team captain for the second year running – called all the applicants to him.

Quickly enough, the trials got underway and people were flying everywhere. However, I – unlike Stephanie, who couldn't take her eyes off Sirius – wasn't actually paying that much attention to the action on the pitch.

I was still trying to get some sort of response out of Remus, though anything I asked him, he answered with one or two words. Finally, I got tired of what felt like talking to myself, and turned to join the conversation of my friends, who were discussing who was the better Seeker; a Seventh year boy called Jamie Price or a Fifth year girl named Annabelle Newman.

"Well, Annabelle seems to have keener eyesight, but Jamie's reaction time is quicker," Michelle stated critically, speaking as the only one amongst us with any Quidditch expertise.

At last, the try-outs came to an end, and James stepped forwards to announce the new Gryffindor team for the year. As expected, he'd made himself one of the Chasers, along with Fifth year Debora Mathews and Seventh year John Biggerstaff. Unsurprisingly, Sirius was one of the Beaters and Jordan Denver was the other. Jamie beat Annabelle for the position of Seeker, and a burley Fifth year named Michael Johnson was announced as the new Keeper for the team.

"Oh, now he'll be a tricky one to get goals past," Michelle commented with a slight grimace.

"Yeah, but you'll have no problem getting the Quaffle from James, as he'll be too busy making sure his hair looks good," Lily mocked.

"What's happened to your sense of team spirit, Lily?" Peter asked with astonishment.

"It flew out the window when James was made captain last year."

At this point, none of us could hold back our laughter, and we all joined in as Lily giggled over the supposed amount of time it took James to style his hair every morning.

"I still think she likes him secretly, though," Mary whispered in my ear.

I grinned then nodded in agreement.

By the time the Gryffindor team had arranged their first practice and had made their way over to the spectator stands, the comments about James' hair had died down, and he missed Remus confessing to us that James had once tried to Transfigure his hair so that it always appeared windswept.

"Congratulations," Peter called to Sirius and James as they came to sit by us.

"Yeah, well done, Sirius. You flew wonderfully," Stephanie added, completely ignoring the fact James was there too.

"Thanks, Steph," Sirius replied, sitting down next to her and casually slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"What did you think, Lily?" James asked, ruffling his fingers through his already messed up hair.

"I think, if you keep touching your hair like that, it's all going to fall out, Potter," she retorted with a smirk.

Instantly, James' arms slammed down by his sides, and he looked away sheepishly, as everyone laughed.

After a short while, Sirius turned to Remus and Peter, asking, "Moony, Wormtail, you'll join Prongs and I celebrating out positions on the Quidditch team in the common room, won't you?"

"Of course," Peter answered with a delighted squeak.

"Well, actually, I was going to ask Jenn to take a walk around the lake with me," Remus confessed with a sheepish smile. "But I'll join you later."

Inside, my heart was doing somersaults at Remus' confession. However, when I opened my mouth to speak, the exact opposite response came out. "Honestly, Remus, if you'd prefer to go and celebrate with your friends, I don't mind. We can talk in class or something."

James and Sirius exchanged a smirk as Remus turned bright red.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to talk to you about," Remus said finally. "Though, if you're busy, I understand."

"No, I'm not busy at all and I'd love to take a walk with you," I blurted out before I could stop myself.

Michelle, Stephanie, Heather, Mary and Lily all giggled, while once again James and Sirius smirked, and I wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Shall we then?" Remus suggested offering me his hand.

I took his hand, and pulled myself up off of the bench, as my heart raced and my legs felt weak.

_What in the name of Merlin could Remus want to talk to me about alone?_

In slightly tense silence, Remus and I crossed the Quidditch pitch and made our way to the lake; still hand in hand.

As we reached the black waters which housed the giant squid, we took a seat under the large oak tree that grew on the lake's bank. Then we looked at each other in awkward silence.

Finally, Remus cleared his throat and said, "Listen, Jenn, about Slughorn's party last night, I need to explain something."

"Go on," I prompted, just knowing he was about to say it'd been a mistake him asking me to go.

"Well, if I seemed a little quiet and distant, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be," he apologized.

"Honestly, it's okay," I insisted.

"No, it isn't. Let me explain. When I asked you to come to Slughorn's party with me, it was because I wanted to spend some time with you outside of class. Then, when you showed up wearing those robes, I wondered if I'd made a mistake."

"What? I don't understand. How could me borrowing Stephanie's robes make you think you'd made a mistake?"

"You looked so different, and it confused me. I'm use to the Jenn who wears her hair in a bun that gradually becomes more messy as the day goes on. I'm use to the Jenn who's glasses slip down her nose when she's working. I'm use to the Jenn who is so occupied with school work that she doesn't care how she looks, when in reality, she always looks beautiful."

Remus' last few words didn't sink in, as the realization of what had been wrong finally hit me. Remus didn't like me because of some fancy robes I'd borrowed; Remus liked me because I was myself. Then, when I changed, so had his feelings for me, and he had begun to wonder if asking me to go to Professor Slughorn's party had been a mistake.

Oh, what a fool I was. I'd listen to Stephanie's advice that guys are only interested in girls who look like magazine models, when all along, a guy like Remus didn't care about those things at all.

Then, as the waves of embarrassment washed over me, I finally realized what Remus had just said.

"You... you... you think I'm beautiful?" I stuttered in amazement.

"Yes," Remus confirmed with a sheepish grin. "And clever, and kind and funny too. That's why I like spending time with you, and that's why I invited you to Slughorn's party with me and to watch the Quidditch try-outs with me. It's also the reason why I was hoping you'd come to Hogsmeade with me on the next visit."

"I'd be delighted to," I told him honestly, as I looked up and allowed myself a sheepish smile.

"Oh, thank Merlin you said yes," Remus returned nervously, as he took my hand in his. "I was worried that after last night, you might think I don't like you."

"Well, actually, I did," I confessed, feeling my face flush.

"I'm sorry I made you think that. Honestly, that couldn't be further from the truth. I like you; I like you a lot," Remus assured me.

Then taking me completely by surprise, I felt his lips brush against my own.

Tingles ran through my body from the contact of Remus' lips pressed against my own, I didn't want this moment to end. However, it did, as Remus gently pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes and brushed my lips softly against his cheek. The feel of Remus' slight stubble against my lips made me feel as though the air was charged with electricity and my whole body felt alight with fire. Then, letting out a small sigh of pleasure, I wrapped my arms around Remus waist and we snuggled together against the large trunk of the oak, watching as the giant squid's tentacles lazily flicked across the surface of the lake.

_To be continued...._


	12. Aguamenti Issues

**Author's Notes: **Edited 23/07/2009. Thanks to Peggy (Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384) for getting the beta'ed chapter back to me, which is now in place of the previously unedited chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: ****'**_**Aguamenti**_**' Issues.**

That Monday morning, and the start of a new week, was probably the strangest I'd ever experienced at Hogwarts. Somehow, already, news that Remus and I were 'dating' had spread through the castle like wildfire.

I didn't know for certain where the rumors had began; but I had a suspicion all the same. After all, I'd told Heather, Michelle and Stephanie what had happened between Remus and I down at the lake the instant I'd gotten back to Ravenclaw tower that evening. Then, when I was studying with my friends in the library on Sunday afternoon, Sirius confirmed the hunch I had that Remus had told his own friends what had transpired between us, when he whispered to me, "Now, don't you go taking up all Remus' time with snogging and stuff. We'd still like to see him too, thanks."

I let out a laugh as Sirius walked away with a smirk on his face, knowing I had the approval of at least one of the Marauders. Not that what Sirius had said would be much of an issue; even though I liked Remus a lot and was looking forwards to spending more time with him, I had no intention of neglecting my school work or friends and I expected he'd feel the same too. In all actuality, I suspected our relationship would stay pretty much the same as it had been before our conversation by the lake, with the added exception that'd we'd be kissing a little more than when we were 'just friends'.

Therefore, I was slightly surprised when I left Ravenclaw tower that morning to find Remus waiting for me, insisting he would carry my book-bag down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Honestly, Remus. It's fine," I told him, trying to snatch back my satchel from his grasp.

"And what sort of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't carry your books?"

The sound of him referring to himself as my 'boyfriend' filled my heart with warmth and a grin broke out over my face, causing me to let go of my bag and concede to letting him carry it.

Along with Heather, Michelle and Stephanie, we made our way down to the Great Hall; meeting up with the other Marauders at the doorway.

"Good morning, Sirius," Stephanie said, turning her attention to the object of her affecting and grinning at him.

"Morning, Steph," Sirius replied, slinging his arm over her shoulder as they strode into the Hall together.

"Merlin, if this is what they're like now, imagine how bad it'll be after he invites her to Hogsmeade," I whispered to Remus.

"Yeah, and if James gets his wish, Lily will be joining them, too. So then it'll only be Peter who isn't dating anyone."

"Oh, now that's no fun. Poor Peter," I said with a small sigh. "Are there any girls he's interested in? Maybe we could help him out a little?"

"No, since Elizabeth Johnson turned him down last year, he hasn't really shown an interest in girls," Remus informed me.

I bit back a wince, remembering how Peter had invited the Hufflepuff prefect to Hogsmeade with him last year, and she'd publicly humiliated him in front of half the school by saying no.

"Well, I can't say I blame him," I returned empathetically as we reached the Ravenclaw table and Remus handed me back my book-bag. "Thanks for carrying that for me. But honestly, you don't have to do it all the time."

"I like to though," Remus insisted. "A gentleman should treat a lady with the respect she deserves."

"Well then, it's a shame I see no gentleman here. Nor a lady for that matter," a mocking voice from behind us said.

Remus and I span around to find Snape glaring at us, a sneer curling his lips and distorting his sallow features.

"I'm quite sure no one asked for your opinion, Snape," Remus spat back. "And if you don't mind, I was saying goodbye to Jenn."

"I'll leave you to it then," Snape agreed, and I was surprised by his civility until he turned to me and said, "I'd watch yourself though, Knightly. Hanging around with the likes of _him, _you're bound to catch fleas."

Not willing to rise to his taunts, I turned my back on Snape and took Remus' hands.

"Have a good breakfast," I said, stroking my thumb across his palm. "And I'll see you later in Arithmancy."

"You too, Jenn," Remus returned, our run-in with Snape forgotten as he gazed into my eyes. Then, as I was about to turn and take a seat, Remus cupped my cheek with his hands and softly pressed his lips against mine.

For an instant, I heard the sound of wolf-whistles break out from the direction of the Gryffindor table, but then all thoughts were forgotten as Remus' hands trailed up my jawline and into my hair.

Just like on Saturday at the lake – and the numerous times since then – the feel of Remus' lips on mine sent waves of energy coursing through my body and my knees became weak. Each kiss was sweeter than the last, but today, they were also filled with an animalistic passion that hadn't been there before. As Remus gently nipped on my bottom lip, I swooned in his arms, and everything around us ceased to exist.

* * *

An hour later, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, I was having trouble concentrating on our assignment about the characteristics of Inferi. My mind kept drifting back to how Remus and I had parted that morning at breakfast.

"Jenn, you're daydreaming again," Heather said with a smirk on her face, as she nudged me in the ribs with her quill.

"Sorry, I was just …"

"Thinking about Remus kissing you?" suggested Michelle. "Yeah, we guessed that from the fact you've made no notes, and instead written down his name surrounded by little love hearts on your parchment."

"Oh, Merlin," I sighed, balling up the page I'd doodled on and taking out another from my bag.

"Don't worry, you can just copy mine to catch up on what you've missed," Stephanie reassured, sliding her notes over to me, with an understanding grin on her face.

Thankfully, the rest of the lesson passed with less distractions, and by the end of it, I felt confident I'd been able to complete the essay on Inferi that'd been set as homework.

After that, we had a quick break, during which Michelle checked with Philip Oliver about what time Quidditch practice was scheduled for that night, and we checked out a few books from the library for our Defence homework.

The four of us then made our way to the third floor for Charms, which was with our head of house, Professor Flitwick.

As always, he was pleased to see students from his own house and greeted us cheerily as we entered the class room, taking seats at the front; just opposite his desk.

The lesson itself was particularly taxing, as we were asked to non-verbally conjure water from our wands using the spell '_Aguamenti_'. Despite the fact I'd already mastered non-verbal spells, this specific one was giving me some difficulty, due the the wand movement needed to successfully create the jet of clear water. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get the flourishing arm movement right, so by the end of the class I still hadn't made any real progress with it.

Feeling tired, hungry and frustrated, I trailed behind my friends as we made our way to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Stupid spell," I muttered under my breath. "If I ever need water, I'm just going to find a tap or transfigure it from something else."

"That's not the point, and you know it, Jenn," Heather insisted. "Besides, what if you're somewhere without any taps, nothing to transfigure and all you've got is your wand."

"Then I'll just go thirsty, won't I?" I replied with a pout, as I flopped down onto my seat and poured myself a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"_Aguaevanesco_," Michelle said, pointing her wand at my goblet and speaking the counter incantation for '_Aguamenti_', which had the opposite effect of the spell we'd been learning in Charms, and made liquid disappear.

"That's not fair," I complained, reaching out to pick up the jug of pumpkin juice again. However, I wasn't quite fast enough, and before I had a chance to grab the handle, Heather had said "Accio juice jug," and the very thing I'd been reaching for flew into her hand.

"It's the only way you'll learn," Stephanie insisted with a reassuring smile.

Pouting again, I drew my wand from my pocket, pointed it at my now empty goblet and said '_Aguamenti_'. However, still nothing happened.

By my fourth attempt, I was growing increasingly annoyed. My soup had gone cold, my arm ached and my throat was dry from speaking the incantation so much.

"Please, can't I just have a drink and finish my lunch in peace?" I begged my friends. "I promise, I'll practice again tonight, but right now all I want to do is eat."

"Alright then," Stephanie conceded, obviously the kinder of the three, and served me a fresh bowl of soup, one that was still warm. "Just make sure you do, okay?"

Nodding vigorously, I gulped down the goblet of pumpkin juice Michelle had allowed me to have, and then greedily began spooning soup into my mouth.

*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time I'd finished eating, it was just about time for classes again and that meant Michelle, Heather, Stephanie and I would be parting company, as two of us had Arithmancy and the other two had Herbology.

Looking over at the Gryffindor table, I saw the Marauders and Lily stand up, then she and Remus made their way over to us as James, Peter and Sirius headed for the doorway.

"I'll see you at dinnertime," Stephanie called, dragging Heather behind her as she ran to catch up with Sirius.

Letting out a small laugh, I waved my hand at her, and then turned to Remus and Lily.

"Have you two had a good morning?"

"Yes thanks," Lily replied. "Remus here helped me out in Transfiguration, so that I wasn't subjected to James' version of 'tutoring'."

"Let me guess, it involved hardly any work and a lot of him asking you out?"

"Got it in one," Lily replied with a lop-sided grin, before turning to Michelle.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say she's warming to him," I told Remus.

"You wouldn't think that if you'd heard what she said to him in Transfiguration. I distinctly heard the words 'Not even if you paid me a hundred Galleons',"

"She'll change her mind eventually, you mark my words."

"You're starting to sound like Professor Vablatsky, you know," Remus chuckled, referring to the Hogwarts Divination teacher, who was distantly related to Cassandra Vablatsky; author of _Unfogging the Future_.

Compared to how disastrous that morning's classes had gone, Arithmancy flew by in a breeze. Professor Vector asked us all to continue with the assignment she'd set for us last week on the magical properties of the number seven.

Taking out my quill, ink pot and a roll of parchment, I turned to Remus, Lily and Michelle; who were already exchanging ideas on the task.

By the end of the lesson, my frustration with how badly I was getting along in Charms was all but forgotten, and I made my way down to the Great Hall for dinner in a cheery mood.

"Are you doing anything later?" Remus asked as we reached the doorway to the Great Hall.

"I've got a bit of homework to do, but that's all really," I replied.

"Fancy meeting up in the library and doing it together, then?"

"Yeah, I could do that. I know Michelle will be at Quidditch practice, and I'm sure Heather and Stephanie won't mind if I don't work with them for one night."

"Well, we can all work together, if it makes things easier. I doubt either Sirius or Stephanie will object to spending a few hours with each other."

"Good point," I agreed. "Just as long as you all don't distract me from my Charms homework. I'm still having trouble getting to grasps with the '_Aguamenti_' incantation."

"I heard. Michelle told me how she, Heather and Stephanie wouldn't let you have anything to drink at lunch time, so you'd be forced to use the spell."

"Isn't it mean of them?" I insisted with a chuckle. Even though I found it frustrating, I still appreciated the fact that my friends were trying to help me out.

"It won't be if it helps you learn the spell," Remus pointed out, but then he grinned as though he'd just gotten an idea. "But why don't I give you a hand with it later. As Lily said earlier, I'm a much nice teacher."

"Sounds good to me," I returned, beaming at him.

Remus and I then parted ways, with a long drawn out kiss, before heading off to our respective house tables for dinner.

With a dopey smile on my face, I sat down next to Michelle, hoping tonight I'd finally get to grips with '_Aguamenti_', and a lot more too, if I was lucky.


	13. Hard Work Gains a Greater Reward

**Author's Notes: **Edited 23/07/2009. Thanks to Peggy (Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384) for getting the beta'ed chapter back to me, which is now in place of the previously unedited chapter.

* * *

**Chapter ****Twelve: Hard Work Gains a Greater Reward**

Later on Monday evening – after we'd all finished dinner – Heather, Stephanie and I met the Marauders and Lily outside the library as Michelle went off to Quidditch practice.

As soon as we reached the fourth floor, Stephanie let go of my arms - which she'd previous linked her own around - and strode forwards to greet Sirius. When he placed his arm over her shoulder and she turned bright red, I let out a chuckle and walked forward to meet the others.

"See, they've got the right idea," James told Lily, nodding his head towards Sirius and Stephanie, then trying to wrap his own arm around her shoulder. However, Lily shrugged him off, and walked through the door to the library without him.

"Poor James," I giggled, catching up with Remus and taking his hand.

"Poor Lily, more like. If you'd smelt Prongs' dirty socks like I have, you'd be quick to brush him off too."

Letting out another laugh, I followed Remus as he went to sit down at the table Sirius, Stephanie and Lily had already occupied.

Soon enough, we all got started on our respective homework assignments. I huddled together with Stephanie and Heather so that we could work on our Inferi essay for Defense.

"Do you think we should make some notes for Michelle too?" I suggested, thinking of our friend who was missing out of valuable study time due to Quidditch practice.

"Already ahead of you," Heather replied, showing me two rolls of parchment that had identical writing on them; she'd obviously made double copies of her notes, so that Michelle would have something to base her homework on.

With an approving nod of my head, I smiled at Heather and then got back to work.

Thankfully, the Defense essay was relatively easy. All we had to do was use the notes we'd taken that day in class to write a piece on how to identify Inferi, their uses for dark wizards, and the best way to combat the magically reanimated corpses.

The thought of some evil wizard using the bodies of their dead victims in war sent a shudder down my spine and I couldn't help but think of the recent _Daily Prophet _reports of yet more people who had gone missing, as well as the Ministry's suspicion that it was at the hands of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" and his followers.

Away from the safety of Hogwarts, it was a well-known fact that the dark wizard was gaining power and supporters; using both to strike fear into the hearts of Wizarding kind by kidnapping and murdering people. The Ministry of Magic had no clue about "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's" location, however, and thus far he had avoided capture by the Aurors.

Sometimes, with classes, homework, Quidditch and the various other things involved with school life going on, it was all too easy to forget that outside the castle there were innocent people disappearing, causing/making a lot of wizards feared for their lives.

However, none of us could go on forever pretending the threat of "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" didn't exist, as in just under two years we'd be graduating Hogwarts and living in the real world.

With that thought in my mind, I began thinking what the future would hold. I already knew I wanted to work as a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank and - with the grades I was expected to get in my N.E.W.T.s exams - should be able to do so. But what else? Did I want to start a family? Would I remain living in Hogsmeade close to my own parents? Or would I move further away, to London perhaps, or possibly even travel out of England altogether? It was a lot to think about and I soon realized, aside from working towards a career as a Curse-Breaker, I hadn't really given much thought to my life after graduation.

"Jenn, are you alright?" Remus asked, pulling me out of my musings. "You've been staring at that essay for the last ten minutes."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied hurriedly. "Just thinking is all."

"A Knut for you thoughts?"

"Take a walk with me and I'll tell you," I returned, putting my Defense essay in my bag and rising from my seat.

Together, Remus and I left the library – telling the others we'd be back before it closed to collect our belongings – and then found a bench in the deserted third floor corridor so that we could sit and talk for a while.

"So, are you going to tell me what's on your mind," Remus asked, putting his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I was just thinking what I'll do when I graduate," I replied simply, not elaborating on the fact it'd been brought on by my thoughts about 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.

"I thought you wanted to work at Gringotts as a Curse-Breaker. Or have you changed your mind?"

"No, no. I still want to do that, if I get the grades required. I just realized, aside from working out what I want to do as a career, I haven't made any plans for when we leave school."

"There's still plenty of time left for that though. We've only just started out sixth year, after all," Remus pointed out.

"Oh, I know. It's just … well … I was thinking about 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named"'" I confessed, averting my gaze from his. "And that sort of made me realize how uncertain the future really is. If I don't know I'm going to be safe from evil wizards, I at least want to know where I'm going to live, and if I'm ever going to get married."

At the mention of 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named', Remus stiffened a little and let out a deep breath.

"It's scary, isn't it?"

"Yeah, really scary actually. You know, last year, after Fabian and Gideon Prewett were killed, Mum and Dad actually thought about closing up the shop and moving way so that Sarah and I would be safe."

"Well, I can't say that I blame them for wanting to protect their children," Remus told me, before turning his head to gaze into my eyes. "But I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm glad I stayed too," I whispered, brushing my lips against his.

For a while longer, Remus and I remained on the bench in the third floor corridor, sitting in silence whilst we mulled over our thoughts.

Even if I didn't know what the future held, I was glad I had the here and now – with Remus.

Finally, he broke the silence by turning to me and saying, "Do you still want to work on the '_Aguamenti_' incantation? It might take your mind off things?"

"Yeah, okay then," I replied, drawing my wand from my robe sleeve.

As I practiced the flourishing arm movement needed to preform the spell, Remus conjured a goblet for the water to go into and placed it beside me.

"You're not going to make me go thirsty if I can't do it, are you?"

"No, I've got a much better idea than that," he told me with a wolfish grin.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, I concentrated hard on the incantation and I waved my arm around. To my great surprise, a small trickle of water spouted from my wand and dripped into the goblet Remus hand conjured.

Smiling at me approvingly, Remus cupped my cheek and pressed his lips against mine.

"Well done," he whispered against me mouth.

Stifling a giggle, I pulled away and tried the spell again.

With the prospect of getting another kiss from Remus for doing the incantation right, I put all my concentration behind the movement of my wand, and quietly said **'**_Aguamenti_'. This time, the stream of water was a little heavier and the result filled at least a quarter of the goblet on the bench.

Expectantly, I turned towards Remus, and was delighted when he crushed his lips against mine; pulling me in for a passion filled kiss.

"Okay, now try again," he instructed me when he'd finally pulled away.

Hoping for yet another kiss, I flourished my wand and focused my mind on the spell. To my great pleasure, an even thicker stream of water than before spouted from my wand and filled the goblet up halfway.

With a grin, Remus took the wand from my hand and then pulled me to him. As the heat from our closeness coursed through my body, he brushed his lips against mine and run his fingers through my hair.

"Alright, give it another try. And this time, if you get a full stream of water, I'll do more than merely brush my lips against yours," he whispered in my ear, then placed my wand back in my hand.

Pulling away, I felt slightly breathless from the encounter, but I was determined to do the spell perfectly on this try; after all, the promised reward would be well worth it.

Mustering up all my might, I flourished my wand, and concentrated all my focus on the incantation; for the first time doing it non-verbally.

Within seconds, a steady stream of water poured from my wand and filled the goblet to the rim.

Grinning with delight, I turned to Remus.

"I did it!"

"Well done, Jenn. I knew you could."

"It's all thanks to your help though," I insisted.

"Not really. I knew you had the power to do it inside, you just needed a little motivation. So I provided that."

"Well, whatever the case, I really appreciate it."

"You're most welcome."

Then, drinking down the goblet of water I'd just conjured and vanishing it away, Remus took my hands and pulled me so close towards him that he almost crushed my ribs.

"And now for your reward," he said huskily, before crushing his lips against mine.

Even though we'd kissed a lot since our conversation at the lake after the Quidditch try-outs, this time was very different. Usually, when Remus kissed me, it was slow and gentle. However, this time, I could feel the burning passion behind the embrace.

It was like Remus was a hungry animal who couldn't get enough of me, and his kisses were devouring my being. Not that I minded; I quite liked being consumed by Remus.

"I hope you didn't reward Lily like this when you were helping her out in Transfiguration," I murmured against his lips.

"No, this is a special treat just for you," Remus replied huskily before capturing my lips for another kiss; all thoughts of collecting our belongings from the library forgotten.


	14. As Good as a Marriage Proposal

**Author's Notes: **Edited 01/08/2009. Thanks to Peggy (Medieval Mystic: USER ID: 796384) for getting the beta'ed chapter back to me, which is now in place of the previously unedited chapter.

* * *

**Chapter ****Thirteen: Coming from Sirius, that's as good as a marriage proposal.**

Life at Hogwarts carried on pretty much the same as usual in the weeks that followed, the only exception being that Remus and I were now a couple. Since officially becoming boyfriend and girlfriend, we spent a lot more time together than we had before, though still a lot of it was spent working in the library with our friends.

On the days I didn't study with Remus and the others, I either had prefect duties or hung out with Stephanie, Michelle and Heather in the Ravenclaw common room. It was nice though, as my life fell into a happy routine, and I embarked on each new day with those I cared about around me.

As the weather got colder and summer finally changed into autumn, the nights became longer and I found myself spending more time in the library and less time down by the shores of the lake; due to the weather turning colder.

Additionally - as the seasons changed - the first Hogsmeade visit of the new school year drew closer, as did my worries about my parents seeing me with my first boyfriend. It's not that I thought my mother and father wouldn't approve of my relationship with Remus – I knew they'd adore him as much as I did – it was more the thought of the fuss they'd make; especially mum.

However, I was soon given a distraction from my own anxieties as Stephanie finally got her greatest wish; Sirius had asked her out on a date.

It was the Monday morning before the Hogsmeade visit and we'd just arrived in the Great Hall for Breakfast when Sirius and Remus approached the Ravenclaw table.

As usual, Remus gave me a kiss on the cheek and then sat down on the bench beside me; picking up a slice of toast as he did so. However, unlike every other morning, Stephanie was joined by Sirius, who casually slung his arm over her shoulder.

"So, Steph," he began, a Cheshire cat-like grin upon his face. "You want to come to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?"

Stephanie's eyes widened with shock as she took in Sirius' words as she realized she'd just gained her heart's desire. "Yes, Merlin yes," she answered him, her spoon falling from her hand and clattering into her cereal bowl.

"Excellent," Sirius replied, before cupping her cheeks in his hands and planting a huge kiss on her lips. "Right, I best get some breakfast. I'll see you in Herbology class."

And with that, Sirius rose from the bench, strode over to the Gryffindor table and then began whispering to James. All the while, Stephanie sat glued to her seat, gently rubbing the spot Sirius had just kissed and murmuring, "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness," over and over again.

I turned to Remus with a delighted smile on my face and found he looked somewhere between amused and utterly bewildered.

"Erm … yeah, I best get something to eat too," he announced hesitantly, looking at me like I'd grown three heads. Then, he cupped my cheeks in his hands, but rather than kissing me full on the lips like Sirius had done to Stephanie only moments before, he brushed his lips against my cheek and then hastily leaped up from the bench. "I'll see you in Arithmancy, Jenn."

I brushed my cheek where Remus had just kissed, wondering what had caused such a strange reaction in him, when Stephanie tapped me on the shoulder.

"Sirius Black just kissed me," she said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yes, I noticed, I was sitting right here," I replied with a giggle. "He asked you to Hogsmeade with him this weekend, too."

"Oh Merlin! He asked me to Hogsmeade! This weekend! That's only five days away!!! What am I going to wear?!?!"

Before I could reply and offer some advice , Stephanie leaped from her seat and dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Now, where's she going?" Heather queried, a look of half amusement, half annoyance on her face. "We've got Herbology in less than fifteen minutes."

* * *

The rest of the week flew by in a blur of classes, homework assignments and prefect duties. In preparation for our N.E.W.T.s, extra work was coming thick and fast, and I found myself spending more time in the library than ever before. Not that I really minded; I enjoyed studying and most nights I was accompanied by Remus and at least one of my friends.

In addition to the usual goings-on of Hogwarts, the week was broken up by random outbursts from Stephanie worrying what she was going wear to Hogsmeade and what would happen if Sirius decided he actually only liked her as a friend and never kissed her again.

As she'd done for me when Remus had asked me to Professor Slughorn's party, I reassured Stephanie that everything would be okay.

"Sirius Black does not make a habit of asking girls out," I reminded her. Even though Sirius had a bit of a reputation for being a ladies man, he was actually very picky when it came to dating. "Coming from him, an invitation to Hogsmeade is as good as a marriage proposal."

However, much like how I'd acted a few weeks before, all the reassurances in the world didn't ease the nerves associated with going on a date with a guy you really liked. By the time friday arrived, Stephanie was nearly hysterical.

Added to my friend's worries were my own fears of what would happen in Hogsmeade the following day. I was still working myself up over my parents' reaction when they found out Remus and I were dating; not to mention how Sarah would react when I introduced my family to my first boyfriend. I actually cringed inside at them mental image of my younger sister asking Remus when we were going to get married!

Deciding to speak to Remus about it that night after dinner, I tried to push the concerns to the back of my mind and help Stephanie pick a set of robes to wear the following day.

"How about the ones I borrowed for Professor Slughorn's party? They didn't really suit me, but I'm sure they'd look great on you."

"Remus had already seen you in them; there's no way I can wear them now."

"That's just ridiculous," Michelle pointed out. "Sirius isn't going to care if you're wearing robes you've already lent to Jenn."

"Possibly not, but I will," insisted Stephanie. "I've been dreaming about this day since I first laid eyes on Sirius Black; I want everything to be perfect."

"Steph, I know I don't know as much about guys, fashion and make up as you do, and I know Remus is my first boyfriend, but trust me when I say, Sirius hasn't asked you out because of what type of robes you wear. If he's anything like his friends - which I hope he is, or he wouldn't be worth dating in the first place - what Sirius cares about is what kind of person you are on the inside and what things you have in common."

"Yeah, you've got nothing to worry about," added Heather. "He doesn't agree with all that pure-blood supremacy rubbish his brother spouts, and you're a Muggle-born. You both like Quidditch, even if you don't play. You have a few classes together and mutual friends. You'll be fine."

"And, if you _really _can't think of anything to say to him, just take him to Madam Puddifoot's tea shop and snog his face off," Michelle teased.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Stephanie agreed with a slightly maniacal smile.

* * *

The morning of Hogsmeade trip dawned cool, crisp and clear. For late October, the weather was surprisingly bright and I felt sure none of us would need a heavy traveling cloak.

Sitting up in bed a looking around the dormitory, I found that Stephanie had already risen and left the room, Heather was just waking up, and Michelle was sound asleep; having had a long night's Quidditch practice the evening before.

"Morning," Heather called over in a whisper, being careful not to wake our sleeping friend.

"Good morning," I replied, stretching out my arms and throwing off the bed covers. "What time did Stephanie get up?"

"Early, as far as I know. She mentioned something about setting a magical alarm last night, and I clearly heard her say five o'clock."

"She's insane. She's going to be worn out before we even get to lunch time."

Nodding in agreement, Heather rose from her own bed, then we both grabbed out toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom.

Half an hour later, when we arrived in the Ravenclaw common room, it was to find Stephanie sitting – fully dressed in a lace trimmed set of pink robes, hair fully styled and make up perfectly applied – in front of the fire, with an anxious look upon her face.

"Merlin's beard, what's kept you so long? And where is Michelle? If she's not out of bed soon, we're going to be late!"

"Calm down, Steph. It's only just turned half-past eight; we've got plenty of time."

"No we haven't. I'm still unsure if these robes look alright, and if they don't that will mean having to re-think my hair style and make up choices. Not to mention we need to have breakfast too."

"Honestly, Stephanie, you look perfect. And even if you do change your mind about what robes you want to wear, we've still got plenty of time before Filch opens the gates at ten."

"An hour and a half is not enough time to eat, change robes, re-style my hair and reapply my make up. Do you know what time I had to get up to look this good? FOUR O'CLOCK THIS MORNING!!"

Unable to do anything else while my friend was in such a hysterical state, I reverted back to what I knew best; spell-work. Waving my wand, I cast a simple calming charm; usually used when people have just received a mild shock – although it was also perfectly acceptable to use for quelling the nerves of a girl about to go on a date with Sirius Black!

The panicked look vanished from Stephanie's face in an instant and she sank back into her seat looking mildly sedated.

"Right, let's break this down logically," Heather began, sitting down next to Stephanie and taking her hands in her own. "Your robes look beautiful, Steph; pink really suits you. You hair and make up compliment your clothes wonderfully; I don't know how you coordinate things so well, and an hour and a half is plenty of time for Michelle to get ready and then for us all to have breakfast."

"I suppose you're right. I'm just so nervous about today. I've been thinking about going to Hogsmeade with Sirius Black since I was in my third year and I just don't want anything going wrong."

"As you told me on the night of Professor Slughorn's party, the chances of anything going wrong are about as high as the chances of the Slytherins making daisy chains this summer," I joked. "You and Sirius will have a wonderful time and you can tell us all the gossip tonight when you keep us awake until one in the morning as you gleefully babble on about it."

Looking pacified at last, Stephanie nodded her head in agreement, and then she, Heather and I waited for Michelle to arrive in the common room.

* * *

"So, what's the plan for today?" Michelle asked as we made our way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Seeing as you two have dates."

"Well, we'll have to check with the guys first, but I assumed that Remus and I, and Stephanie and Sirius would spend a few hours alone together, then we could all meet up in the Three Broomsticks later. If you two are okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure. I've got no objections," Heather agreed. "Are you okay with that, Michelle?"

Our friend nodded her head, and with the arrangements for that day made, we entered the Great Hall; which was alive with the buzz of cheerful chatting of students waiting to visit Hogsmeade.

Noticing the Marauders already sitting at the Gryffindor table, Stephanie and I went to check that the plans we'd made were alright with our respective dates.

As we approached, Remus rose from the bench and allowed me to have his seat, as Sirius pulled Stephanie onto his lap and greeted her with a deep kiss.

"Do they have to do that in public?" I moaned, looking up at Remus with a slightly amused smile on my face.

Where as yesterday, Remus had seemed bewildered by Sirius' actions towards Stephanie, today he had a wolfish grin on his face as he said, "Why do you object to public displays of affection?" Then, without leaving me any time to reply, leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, passionately.

When we'd finally stopped kissing, and Remus straightened up again I was left feeling more than a little light-headed and breathless.

"Well, if that's your definition of public displays of affection, I can't say I have any objections," I sighed huskily.

After arranging with Remus and Sirius what we were doing that day, Stephanie and I returned to Ravenclaw table and joined our friends for breakfast.

"You two are so lucky having boyfriends that are lovely as Remus and Sirius," Heather said, a slight tone of resentment in her voice. Last year, she'd briefly dated Jason Medley, and I think for the first time since their split, Heather was starting to miss life as a couple.

"You know, David Fellows said something similar to me in Quidditch practice last night. You should try and get his attention if we see him in the Three Broomsticks later," suggested Michelle.

"You know, I might just try that," our friend agreed with a mischievous grin.

Soon enough, Professor McGonagall was announcing the Filch had opened the gates to Hogwarts castle, allowing third years and above access to Hogsmeade village; as long as they had valid parental permission, of course.

With an excited grin, I said goodbye to my friends – after arranging a time to meet them in the Three Broomsticks later - and then made my way across the Great Hall, where Remus was waiting for me by the doorway.

"All ready to go?" he asked, fastening his traveling cloak around his shoulders.

"Yeah, I sure am," I replied, fastening my own cloak and wrapping the scarf Sarah had knitted for me around my neck. Even though it was still a little too warm to need it, I knew my sister would be disappointed if I didn't have it on.

Taking Remus' out stretched hand, we made our way down the sloping driveway and to the gates, where Filch was standing with a long scroll of parchment.

"Names please," he grunted as we approached him.

"Jennifer Knightly," I replied. Then the caretaker scanned the list and after satisfying himself with the knowledge I had parental permission, marked my name off the list, then turned to Remus.

As soon as Remus said his own name, Filch's head snapped upright, and he glared at the both of us.

"I know you, you hang around with those trouble makers Potter and Black. I hope you're not visiting the village with the plan of going into Zonko's. I haven't forgotten what you lot did to those Slytherins a few weeks ago."

Feeling a bravery and rebellious streak I hadn't possessed before I began dating Remus, I turned to Filch and said, "Actually, my _boyfriend _ and I were just planning on spending a quiet morning looking around the shops. Is that okay, _Sir_?"

Looking from Remus to I and then back to Remus again, Filch's scowl deepened, but then he nodded his head.

"Just you be warned though, if I get one sniff of a Dungbomb from you, Potter or Black, I'll have you in detention quicker than you can say Gallopin' Gorgons."

Repressing a laugh, Remus and I nodded in understanding at Filch and then made our way along the path that lead from the castle to Hogsmeade village.

"So, where do you want to visit first?" I asked as we strolled hand-in-hand.

"Well, I wouldn't mind going to Scrivenshaft's; I need a new quill, and the bookstore is a good place to visit."

"We can't go into the bookstore. What if my parents see us?"

"Would that be a problem, then? I didn't know they minded you dating."

"No, it's not that. They're fine with me dating; they saying it's a natural part of growing up."

"Oh, so it's me then?" Remus accused, looking self-consciously at his second-hand robes.

"No, no, of course not," I insisted, leaning over to kiss Remus' cheek and reassure him. "They've met you before we were dating, remember? Besides, I'd be proud to tell them you're my boyfriend."

Looking slightly less worried than he had a minute ago, Remus nodded and then asked "So, what's the problem?"

"The fuss I just know they're going to make and how much they'll embarrass both of us. Seriously, you're the first boyfriend I've had and I know my mum is going to go over the top about it. Then, there's every chance Sarah will ask you when we're getting married."

"Is that all you're worried about? Fussy mothers and cheeky younger sisters, that's nothing. You're forgetting, I share a room with James and Sirius; I've dealt with much worse," he chuckled, kissing me on the cheek and rubbing a reassuring arm up and down my back.

"Ha, just you wait until mum and Sarah are finished interrogating you, then we'll see what's worse," I teased, as we reached the village I'd grown up and spent all of my non-school life in.

Even though Hogwarts was like a second home to me, and even after five years of attending there, it hadn't lost it's magic, something about Hogsmeade set my heart alight in a way not much else did. The village always felt safe, warm and comforting to me; no matter what the weather was like or if there were one or two posters of wanted Death Eaters on the walls. In Hogsmeade, I knew I'd only have to walk a few steps before meeting someone I'd known since childhood and that my parents were just at the end of the street.

After visiting Scrivenshaft's – where Remus bought a new quill, and the owner Mr. Oldridge kept us talking for half an hour – we headed to Honeydukes where we both bought large bars of chocolate, before finally heading to my parents' bookstore; Magical Monographs.

The store was surprisingly busy for late October, which I assumed the influx of customers was due to the first Hogwarts trip of the year, and also Christmas fast approaching.

As we weaved our way through the happy shoppers, the sound of Sarah's voice caught my ears, and before I could locate my younger sister, she'd bounded over and flung herself into my arms.

"Jenn, you didn't tell me you were visiting the village. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Pumpkin. And I didn't tell you because I didn't know myself until a few weeks ago."

"Oh, alright, okay. How's school been? What are sixth year classes like? How are Stephanie, Heather and Michelle? Did Michelle make the Quidditch team?" She babbled a constant stream of questions before gazing to my left and noticing a very amused-looking Remus holding my hand and smiling at her. "Hi Remus … oh, you're holding hands. Are you two dating? Wait until I tell Mum … Mum, Jenn is dating Remus!"

And with that announcement to the whole shop, she raced off; presumably to find my mum.

A few minutes later, Mum and Dad came over; both with big smiles on their faces and Dad carrying a stack of books.

"Hello, sweetheart," my dad said, embracing me in a one-armed hug as he balanced the pile of books in the other. "I'll be with you in a few minutes, I've just got to take these out back to the store-room; someone owled with a message for me to reserve them."

As Dad strolled off – the stack of reserved books tottering dangerously in his arms – Mum approached and swept both Remus and I into a tight hug.

"How lovely to see you both," she said once she'd released this. "And what's this Sarah tells me, you're dating now?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I hope that okay with you and Mister Knightly," Remus said in a much more formal voice than he usually used, causing me to stifle a giggle.

"Of course it is. You and Jenn have been friends for a long time, and I know you well enough from Hogwarts visits to know you'll treat her right," my mum replied in a would be causal way, though it held a hint of warning. "And please, call me Anne."

Remus nodded and I saw a brief look of relief wash over his face. Then Mum started asking us about school and all the formalities were forgotten.

I was just telling Mum about how Remus and I had got top marks in our Arithmancy project when Dad appeared from the store room carrying a tray of mugs.

"I made us all some hot chocolate," he announced with a grin, waiving a bag of marshmallows at me. "Why don't we go and sit over there by the window whilst the couches are free."

"Are you sure Judith will be okay on her own?" I inquired, referring to the girl my parents had taken on over the summer to help out on their busier days.

"Yes, she should be okay for ten minutes," Mum reassured and lead the way over to the seating area by the window.

We'd been chatting for fifteen minutes when Judith called out that the person who had reserved the books had arrived and wanted to collect their order. Curious to see who was intending to buy around eight books on potioneering from my parents, Remus and I followed my mum over to the cash desk, as Dad and Sarah went to take the empty mugs of hot chocolate back to the storeroom and collect the reserved books.

As Judith stepped aside to serve another customer, the person who had reserved the books came into full view, and mine and Remus' jaws dropped to the floor.

"Mister Snape, I assume?" my mum inquired.

_To Be Continued … _


End file.
